Our Struggle (Chanbaek)
by gbeey6104
Summary: Rumah adalah kerinduan masing-masing orang yang jauh dari keluarga. Namun, pengusiran Baekhyun dari rumahnya sendiri sudah berhasil membuat Baekhyun benci dengan rumah. Dan ketika ia kembali untuk Chanyeol, masihkah kekasihnya itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Tapi kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? (CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL)
1. Return Baekhyun and Kai's plan

**Title:**

Our Struggle (Chanbaek)

 **Main Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 **Support Cast:**

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

(cast bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

 **Rating:**

T-M

 **Genre:**

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini dibuat berdasarkan keisengan semata. Kalo misalnya ada kesamaan, aku minta maaf karna aku sama sekali gapunya niat buat mirip-miripin sama punya orang hehe. Semoga suka dan Happy Reading~~!

 **Summary:**

Rumah adalah kerinduan masing-masing orang yang jauh dari keluarga. Namun, pengusiran Baekhyun dari rumahnya sendiri sudah berhasil membuat Baekhyun benci dengan rumah. Dan ketika ia kembali untuk Chanyeol, masihkah kekasihnya itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Tapi kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? (CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL)

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya dengan perasaan berdebar-debar, sambil membawa koper pink polkadot merah dengan gantungan strawberry pada kunci kopernya. Dilayangkannya pandangan ke sekitar. Bandara tak berubah begitu banyak, gumamnya. Pria manis itu berjalan sambil bersiul-siul. Ya, ia sangat bahagia sekarang. Setelah beberapa tahun lamanya meninggalkan Seoul, dengan sejuta perasaan berat hati yang menimpanya, kini ia dapat kembali ke kota favoritnya itu.

Entah rasa apa yang kini dirasakan pria mungil itu. Senang? Berdebar-debar? Takut? Kurasa semua harus kita padukan menjadi satu kesatuan. Baekhyun hanya takut...

..kesalahannya di masa lalu akan membawanya ke dalam sebuah jurang kesedihan.

.

.

.

Hening. Tak ada sambutan, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan itu.

Ya, Baekhyun sudah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Dan karena ini juga, Baekhyun sejujurnya tak ingin pulang dan menetap di rumah ini. Namun, ia hanya merasa sedikit tak enak pada kedua orang tuanya—well setidaknya ia masih memiliki hati.

Baekhyun meletakkan kopernya di kamar kesayangannya. Setidaknya, orangtuanya tidak merusak barang-barang yang ia sengaja tinggalkan di kamar. Baekhyun tau, orangtuanya mencintainya. Namun,...ada satu alasan yang membuat orangtuanya merasa ilfeel dengan Baekhyun.

Well.. alasan itu juga yang membuat perasaan takut, senang, dan berdebar-debar, seakan membunuhnya.

Yaitu, pria tampan yang mengisi hatinya bahkan sampai detik ini.

Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Kau sudah kembali ke Korea?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Namun ia tersadar kalau sang penelepon tidak mungkin melihatnya sekarang.

"Ya, seperti yang kau katakan. Sehun, bisakah kau menjemputku? Aku bosan."

Sehun tersenyum. Ia memang benar-benar merindukan hyung-nya ini. Hyung yang dahulu selalu ada untuknya sebelum orangtua Baekhyun memaksanya untuk meninggalkan orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Setelah memastikan telepon sudah tak tersambung, Sehun segera berlari menyiapkan mobilnya. Menginjak gas dengan tujuan rumah Baekhyun tentunya.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha, kau kalah taruhan, hahaha," Pria berkulit tan itu tertawa, menatap pria dihadapannya bangga.

Sementara yang ditatap hanya tersenyum berdecih, membuang arah tatapannya. "Lalu?"

"Perjanjian kita. Bukankah kau harus melakukan apa saja yang kuinginkan?"

"Apa itu?"

Jongin tersenyum miring.

"Baekhyun."

Nama itu…

Nama yang membuat Chanyeol kini sepenuhnya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dia sudah kembali, Chan." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Sepintas terbayang kenangan yang ia yakin tak akan bisa ia lupakan itu. Di mana Chanyeol yang memiliki sikap dingin dan semena-mena berubah karenanya. Ya, Baekhyun merubah cara pandangnya tentang hal yang selama ini belum pernah ia rasakan dan selalu diremehkannya...

Cinta.

Oh, jangan lupakan pertemuan terakhir Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun, saat ia sedang berada di rumah Baekhyun. Kemudian Chanyeol pulang dan keesokan harinya menemui rumah Baekhyun yang hanya dihuni oleh kedua orangtuanya, tanpa Baekhyun tentunya. Dan itu tentu saja membuatnya terpuruk. Jujur saja sampai sekarang ia masih sangat mencintai pria manis itu.

"Jadi..bagaimana?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin penuh kecurigaan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sementara yang ditatap hanya balas menatap, lalu bersiap untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Kau tau aku tertarik padanya? Kalau sudah, kurasa ini akan lebih jelas karena kau mendengarkan untuk keduakalinya. kalau belum, syukurlah. Kau sekarang sudah tau bukan?"

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah drastis, namun ia berusaha menahan wajahnya agar lebih cool—menurutnya, mungkin.

"Jauhi dia. Atau ibumu jadi taruhannya."

Jongin tersenyum miring, menatap wajah Chanyeol yang berubah pucat. Ia lalu bergegas meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tetap diam memaku, tak memercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa ia menerima taruhan itu tanpa memikirkannya lebih jauh? Tapi sungguh...ia tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Haruskah ia senang karena Baekhyun telah kembali? Atau haruskah ia takut Baekhyun melupakannya? Ia tahu, ia tak dapat melakukan apapun. Ia akan menjauh dan menyakiti Baekhyunnya? Ataukah ia harus mengorbankan perusahaan ibunya demi mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri dengan Baekhyun?

Jika saja dari awal ia tahu bahwa bahan taruhannya Baekhyun, dengan senang hati ia akan menolak ajakan Jongin untuk melanjutkan permainan mereka. Jongin memang tahu betul cara menjatuhkan Chanyeol, ia mengakui hal itu. Namun ini sungguh diluar dugaannya.

Jongin mengetahui kelemahan terbesar Chanyeol.

Tapi yang lalu hanyalah berlalu. Chanyeol tidak bisa mengubah keputusannya begitu saja karena waktu…. ternyata sangat amat berharga.

Ah, sepertinya ia harus menjauh. Toh, mungkin saja Baekhyun tak lagi mencintainya?

Chanyeol tertawa sendiri, miris.

"Apa? Aku berharap Baekhyun masih mencintaiku? Tak mungkin!"

Oh, astaga. Ia mulai berbicara dan tertawa sendiri. Dan hanya Baekhyunlah pelaku satu-satunya yang selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol terlihat seperti orang gila begini.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah!"

Sehun tersenyum menatap pria yang kini berlari kearahnya. "Aku merindukanmu,"

"Aku tahu itu hyung. Kau pasti akan merindukan adikmu yang tampan ini." ujarnya tersenyum bangga.

"Tch. Tampan darimananya?"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun lalu menghela nafasnya. Hyungnya ini tidak pernah berubah dan tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Kau memang tidak pernah mengakui ketampananku hyung. Dasar pembohong."

"Yak! Aku selalu berkata jujur."

Jika saja ia sedang berniat meladeni pria cerewet di hadapannya ini, mungkin ia akan menjawab ocehan berisik itu. Namun, selain karena dirinya yang tidak cerewet seperti Baekhyun, ini juga merupakan pertemuan mereka setelah beberapa tahun berpisah.

"Baik. Kita ke mana hyung?"

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku ingin bertemu Channie."

"Aku tidak tahu Chanyeol hyung di mana. Aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengannya lagi setelah acara kelulusan."

Pria yang lebih tua mengerutkan alisnya, "Kalau begitu cari!"

Sehun menghela nafas. Baekhyun tidak berubah dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah berubah. Apalagi jika bersangkutan dengan pria yang dicintainya, Chanyeol.

"Hyung, ayolah. Bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan sebentar?"

Baekhyun terlihat berfikir, namun setelah itu mengangguk.

"Baik, tapi berjanjilah padaku kita akan mencari Channie setelah ini." pintanya.

Sehun hanya menggangguk menyetujui. Setidaknya ia membuat pikiran lelaki ini teralihkan sedikit dari Chanyeol yang sejujurnya ia sendiri tak tahu di mana.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap wajah tidur Baekhyun, membuatnya mau tak mau tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau bahkan tak pernah berubah, hyung?"

Sehun tahu, Baekhyun lelah dan sangat mengantuk karena perjalanan panjangnya. Tapi si mungil ini malah meminta Sehun untuk mengajaknya pergi.

Ia menghela nafasnya saat mengingat permintaan Baekhyun untuk menemui Chanyeol, pria yang menjadi penyebab utama kepindahannya. Bahkan Sehun sendiri tidak tahu kabar Chanyeol dan khawatir kalau Baekhyun akan tersakiti apabila Chanyeol telah memiliki penggantinya nanti.

"Jika itu memang benar-benar terjadi, aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, hyung. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih." gumamnya pelan.

Sementara pria mungil yang kini menutup matanya itu tersenyum kecil, tanpa disadari oleh si pengemudi. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan 'itu', pria mungil itu tetap dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sehun sangat ingin melindunginya.

'Terimakasih, Sehun.'

.

.

.

"Jongin-ssi,"

Pria berkulit tan itu menoleh, merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum miring.

"Bisakah kau mengganti bahan taruhannya? Seperti dengan mobil baruku bisa kau pakai selama sebulan dan aku yang membiayai bensinnya, mungkin?"

Pria yang lebih tinggi menatapnya penuh harap, berharap bahwa permintaannya disetujui oleh pria di hadapannya kini.

"Tidak ada protes." ucapnya angkuh, lalu berbalik.

"Jongin-ssi," Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Biarkan aku menemuinya sehari saja, lalu kau boleh mendapatkannya."

Oh, astaga. Kau-boleh-mendapatkannya? Kenapa Chanyeol merasa sangat sesak sekarang?

"Baik."

Chanyeol menatap pria itu, memastikan apa yang didengarnya.

"Tapi ingat, jangan pernah katakan apapun pada Baekhyun tentang ini. Dan hanya sehari. Kuberi kau waktu sampai besok malam."

Jongin berbalik, kali ini benar-benar melangkah menjauhi pria jangkung yang sedang mematung di belakangnya.

'Setidaknya aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku. Tolong, jangan mencintaiku, Baekhyun.'

Kemudian pria jangkung itu berjalan lalu memasuki mobilnya, menyalakannya, lalu bergegas ke apartemen tempat tinggalnya.

.

.

.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelahnya. Mereka telah sampai, tapi Baekhyun masih belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia terbangun. Sementara Sehun sedang mematung memandangi wajah polos Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Ia benar-benar tidak tega membangunkannya dan memilih untuk memandangi wajah Baekhyun.

Kemudian ia menoleh saat mendengar suara yang mengejutkannya. Sebuah mobil sport mewah menabrak mobil lain didepannya. Sehun memfokuskan dirinya pada pemandangan yang menurutnya jarang ia lihat itu.

Seorang pria muda keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut lalu menghampiri pria yang baru saja keluar dari mobil yang ditabrak pria muda tersebut. Pria muda tersebut terlihat meminta maaf dan berkata akan mengganti rugi semuanya. Ia pun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang won dari dompetnya. Sementara pria yang mobilnya ditabrak lalu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak pria muda itu. Ia seperti mengatakan sesuatu lalu pria muda itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberikan uangnya. Pria muda tersebut lalu membungkuk kepada pria paruh baya itu lalu memasuki mobilnya.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya saat memerhatikan pria muda itu. Hei, kenapa pria muda itu terlihat tak asing?

Bukankah itu… Chanyeol ?

Sehun segera mengeluarkan mobilnya dari parkiran, mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada pria paruh baya yang tadi ia tabrak mobilnya. Dalam hati merutuki kesalahannya yang tidak memfokuskan diri pada jalanan.

Ia merasa bodoh sekarang. Siapa lagi yang menyebabkannya kalau bukan Baekhyun? Chanyeol terus berfikir kalau kalau Baekhyun sudah melupakannya. Ia takut apabila ia datang ke rumah Baekhyun lalu mendapat perintah untuk pergi dari rumahnya seperti dulu, saat ia mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya tentang hubungan mereka kepada orangtua Baekhyun.

Kedua orangtua Baekhyun yang dulu menatap Baekhyun penuh kasih sayang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik. Seakan-akan Baekhyun adalah makhluk menjijikkan yang harus dijauhi. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol yakin setengah mati kalau yang menyebabkan kepindahan Baekhyun adalah dirinya. Membuat Chanyeol diliputi perasaan bersalah yang membuatnya terus berfikir kalau Baekhyun sudah tidak mencintainya lagi dan malah membencinya.

Tapi Chanyeol berharap seperti itu. Lebih tepatnya berharap secara terpaksa.

Membayangkannya saja membuat Chanyeol sedih dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Baekhyun di rumahnya. Ia pun memikirkan dimana tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Baekhyun. Ia terus berfikir sampai tidak menyadari bahwa mobil sedan hitam di depannya sedaritadi berhenti.

Kini, Chanyeol sedang berada di apartemennya. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia memikirkannya di apartemen saja, daripada membahayakan keselamatannya.

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin menekan tombol lift sampai sebuah tangan membuatnya menoleh. Seseorang yang tak asing sedang menatapnya dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Hhh hyung,"

Chanyeol menatap pria yang memiliki tinggi tak jauh darinya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Tampaknya tak asing, tapi siapa? Sehun menyadari tatapan Chanyeol. Membuatnya mau tak mau memperkenalkan dirinya kembali. Ia pun mengatur nafasnya lalu membuka mulut.

"Well. Aku Oh Sehun,"

Pria yang lebih tinggi membulatkan matanya, lalu memeluk pria dihadapannya. "Oh, astaga. Kau bertambah besar Sehun-ah. Apa kau hidup dengan baik, sainganku?"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bertambah besar? Oh astaga apa selama ini ia terlihat kecil?

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang saingan, apa kau ingin aku merebut hati kekasihmu, hyung?" goda Sehun lalu melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Apa?"

"Ah sepertinya aku akan mengalahkan hyung!"

Chanyeol yang tentunya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud malah mengerutkan keningnya.

"Astaga hyung! Kau calon CEO tapi lamban sekali berfikir."

Selanjutnya Chanyeol hanya terdiam, masih terlihat berfikir saat tangan Sehun menariknya.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil menatap Sehun bingung.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Parkiran apartemen tempat Chanyeol tinggal.

"Kenapa kesini? Kau ingin membawaku pergi?"

Sehun masih terdiam. Biarkan saja begini sampai Sehun menunjukkan apa yang ia maksud.

"Sampai. Sekarang bukalah mobilku hyung." Pria itu tersenyum, sambil menekan tombol unlock mobilnya.

Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti. Sungguh! Bisa membayangkan wajah bingungnya yang menampilkan senyuman idiotnya sekarang? Ya, ia tersenyum sekarang. Bukan, bukan tersenyum karena telah membuka mobil Sehun, tapi ia malah…

"Terimakasih. Kau memang yang terbaik. Kau bahkan memberiku mobilmu yang dulu kau bilang paling berharga. Tapi, di mana kuncinya? Sini, aku tidak sabar menggunakan mobilmu. Kau boleh naik karena aku akan mengantarmu pu-"

"HYUNG!"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia baru menyadari raut wajah Sehun yang semula tersenyum kini malah memandangnya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Cukup buka mobilku, lalu lihat apa yang kumaksud." ucapnya, terdengar seperti nada memerintah.

Pria jangkung itu pun memandang Sehun dan terlihat berfikir sejenak, lalu berjalan ke arah kursi depan mobil Sehun dan membukanya. Ia pun terduduk di bangku tempat sang pengemudi, lalu duduk. Mencari apa yang Sehun maksud. Setelahnya ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan seorang pria sedang sibuk dengan mimpinya.

Chanyeol merasa ia pernah mengenali pria cantik ini sebelumnya. Seketika ia tersadar lalu membulatkan matanya, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

'Malaikat ini...'

Ingin sekali Chanyeol memeluk pria itu, namun ia takut membangunkannya. Jadi ia hanya mengelus pipi pria mungil itu yang tanpa disangkanya malah membangunkan pria mungil itu.

"Eungh.."

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian menyadari adanya pria yang berbeda tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Baek?"

Sontak Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "S-siapa kau? Di mana Sehun? Huwaa orang asing!"

Baekhyun pun berbalik, berniat membuka pintu. Kemudian tangannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak mengingatku? Apa aku berubah sebanyak itu?"

Pria mungil itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau siapa? Di mana Sehunku?!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas mendengar kata terakhir yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. Oh, astaga. Apa yang telah Sehun perbuat pada Baekhyunnya?

"Baek. Kau benar-benar tak mengenalku?"

"Huwaa. Sehun-ah!"

.

.

.

"Bercandamu sama sekali tidak lucu, Baek."

Chanyeol melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, memandang Baekhyun dengan kesal.

"Hei, kau bahkan marah hanya begini saja?"

Baekhyun tertawa keras, sedangkan Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun. "Baek, kau tambah gemuk,"

Sontak Baekhyun terdiam. Sekarang gilirannya menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Telingamu tambah lebar!"

Kini gantian Chanyeol yang tertawa. "Itu kebanggaanku. Memangnya kau bangga semakin gemuk begitu?"

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol, mengepalkan tangannya lalu memukul pipi pria jangkung itu. Dengan sekali pukulan, Chanyeol tersungkur ke bawah sambil meringis kesakitan. Sementara Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu duduk di sofa.

Perlu kalian ketahui, mereka sekarang sedang berada di kamar apartemen Chanyeol. Sehun sudah pulang sedaritadi, walaupun Baekhyun memintanya untuk tetap tinggal.

Sehun hanya... tidak ingin melanjutkan acara sakit hatinya.

"Argh, astaga Baekhyun. Apa kau belajar membunuh orang disana?"

"Aku belajar hapkido dan telah memenangkan beberapa pertandingan asal kau tahu!"

Chanyeol pun bangkit lalu mengambil tempat di samping Baekhyun. "Aku tidak mau tahu."

Baru saja tangan Baekhyun ingin melayangkan pukulannya, Chanyeol sudah menahannya. Sekarang, wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Kau tambah cantik dengan jarak sedekat ini," bisik Chanyeol. Mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun merona.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Ia menutup kedua matanya, lalu menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Baekhyun terdiam. Ia pun menutup kedua matanya, menikmati perlakuan Chanyeol. Kemudian ia membalas perlakuan Chanyeol, membuat suasana semakin panas. Chanyeol mulai berani bergerak, ia bergerak turun dan kini tepat berada di leher Baekhyun. Ia menciumnya, dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda, membuat sang empunya mendesah tertahan. Pria jangkung itu tersenyum kearah Baekhyun, menatap hasil kerjanya sejenak, sebelum melunturkan senyumnya.

 _"Jauhi dia. Atau ibumu jadi taruhannya."_

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya penasaran.

'Seharusnya aku tidak boleh melakukannya'

"Astaga Baek, kita sudah terlalu jauh," gumamnya pelan, tetapi masih dapat didengar Baekhyun.

"Chan, kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan lalu bangkit. Ia meletakkan tangannya dibelakang leher Baekhyun dan dibelakang lututnya, lalu mengangkatnya menuju tempat tidur.

"Maaf." ujarnya setelah meletakkan Baekhyun di tempat tidurnya. Sementara Chanyeol berada disampingnya, mengusap pelan rambut Baekhyun.

"Untuk?"

'Untuk semuanya. Kita sudah terlalu jauh. Tujuan utamaku membuatmu melupakanku, Baek. Kenapa aku bahkan tidak dapat mengendalikan diri seperti ini?'

"Channie?"

'Astaga, hentikan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Kau ingin membuatku menciummu dan menggagalkan niat awalku?'

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, "Sudah malam, mau kuantarkan pulang?"

Baekhyun menangkap adanya kebohongan diwajah Chanyeol. Namun ia mencoba mengusir segala pemikirannya itu.

"Boleh aku tidur di sini?" tanyanya yang dijawab dengan Chanyeol yang tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah," Sebelumnya Chanyeol berniat mencium kening Baekhyun, kegiatan yang rutin dilakukannya dulu.

Ya, dulu.

Kini Chanyeol hanya membalikkan badannya tanpa mencium kening Baekhyun—lebih tepatnya mengurungkan niatnya dengan susah payah. Ia tidak ingin menumbuhkan rasa cinta yang lebih di hati mereka masing-masing. Besok malam adalah saat terakhir ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Dan ia berniat membuat Baekhyun benar-benar melupakannya.

'Chan... kau berubah.'

.

.

.

Matahari telah menampakkan wujudnya, membuat seorang yang sedang sibuk dengan mimpinya itu terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan bermimpinya dan memutuskan untuk beranjak.

Tapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Semalam, ia ingat betul kalau ia tidak tidur sendiri.

Kemudian pria itu berjalan keluar kamar, tersenyum kecil melihat punggung orang yang dicarinya sedang mengotak-atik dapurnya. Namun, ia menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda—seperti degupan jantungnya, kemudian menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh membuat keadaan semakin sulit.

"Kau memasak?"

Yang ditanya menoleh sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sudah bangun?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Sedang membuat apa, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol lagi kemudian berjalan kesamping Baekhyun. Ia hampir saja kelepasan jika ia tidak ingat bahwa dirinya tidak boleh melakukan hal yang lebih—yang beresiko berbahaya.

Tentu. Chanyeol sedang berusaha menahan tangannya untuk tidak memeluk pinggang Baekhyun yang seolah menatapnya ingin dipeluk. Dulu, Chanyeol ingat betul bahwa ini adalah kebiasaan favoritnya. Tetapi itu dulu. Garis bawahi itu.

"Ramyun. Kau mau minum apa? Teh atau kopi?"

Lihatlah! Baekhyun benar-benar membuat Chanyeol tidak rela melepaskannya. Melihatnya memunggungi Chanyeol dan membuat sarapan untuknya sudah cukup membuat pria jangkung itu berfikir kalau kalau Baekhyun adalah istrinya. Tapi kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan. Ia tidak bisa melakukan ini semua. Tidak sanggup.

"Buatlah apapun itu. Samakan dengan milikmu,"

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak setelah hampir kesulitan bernafas. Sungguh, Chanyeol tidak seperti yang dulu ia kenal. Ia ingat betul bagaimana Chanyeol dengan senang hati berkata, _"Teh saja. Tapi jangan terlalu manis karena aku bisa terkena penyakit diabetes karena meminumnya bersamamu."_ Atau ia meminta kopi, menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tidak memasukkan gula karena lagi-lagi alasannya karena memandang wajahnya membuat semua makanan dan minuman terasa enak dan manis.

Chanyeol tidak suka terlalu manis. Baekhyun paham betul itu.

Dan setiap Baekhyun menanyakan alasannya, jawabannya hanya, _"Memandangmu saja sudah terasa manis. Apa gunanya mencampurkan gula? Hanya akan menambah penyakit."_

 _Cheesy._ Baekhyun mengakui itu. Tapi dengan bodohnya ia menunduk, menutupi rona di wajahnya ketika Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu sekalipun keseribu kalinya.

Tapi kini, tidak ada rona diwajahnya. Ini tidak seperti harapannya.

Chanyeol… hanya menjawab pertanyaannya seadanya.

Tanpa hal yang Baekhyun rindukan selama ia pergi.

Baekhyun merasakan sesak dan mencoba menahan butiran kristal bodoh itu.

.

.

.

Sehun mengangkat tangan, tersenyum. Ia menyapa sahabat yang dirasanya sudah jarang ia jumpai itu. Kini, mereka berada di café yang berada di pinggiran kota. Sahabatnya itu pun ikut tersenyum lalu mengambil tempat disamping Sehun.

"Kau bertambah hitam,"

"Wajahmu bahkan lebih datar dari dinding,"

Kalimat pertama setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa. Miris.

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Kemudian yang berkulit lebih gelap mengangkat tangannya, memanggil pelayan café tersebut.

"Berikan aku satu hot moccacino."

Pelayan itu pun mengangguk mengerti lalu pergi, meninggalkan mereka yang kini berdiam diri—sejujurnya Sehun tidak karena dirinya sedang meminum minumannya.

"Seperti biasa kau sendirian,"

Pria yang baru datang itu membuka percakapan, memecah suasana canggung yang tadinya menyelimuti kedua manusia itu.

"Kau juga. Setidaknya kita sama dalam hal ini, Jongin."

Sehun tertawa, miris.

"Tidak. Sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan."

Perkataan Jongin sukses membuat Sehun menyatukan kedua alisnya. Bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud sahabat lamanya itu. Mengerti dengan perubahan wajah Sehun, Jongin mulai menjelaskan.

"Aku mempunyai kekasih. Ah, bukan. Calon kekasih lebih tepatnya. Ia mencintai seseorang yang kubenci. Dan aku tidak akan segan merebutnya dari orang kurang ajar itu."

Sehun mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan itu. Tentunya, ke kekasih idaman Jongin yang dari dulu diidam-idamkan pria berkulit tan itu. Sejujurnya, Sehun juga belum diberitahu siapa wanita yang dimaksud, ehm maksudku manusia—Sehun bahkan tidak tahu berjenis kelamin apa kekasih idaman Jongin.

"Kau kira aku tidak sakit melihatnya bersama kekasih sialannya itu? Aku bersyukur aku tidak sepertimu, Jong. Melihatnya bahagia lebih membuatku bahagia daripada harus mengorbankan perasaannya."

Jongin berdecih, "Jangan berdrama. Tidak lucu,"

"Siapa yang berdrama, hitam?"

Lagi-lagi Jongin berdecih. Ia bingung harus meledek Sehun dengan ledekan apa. Kalau boleh jujur, tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan dari semua yang Sehun miliki. Jongin sukses besar dibuatnya iri.

"One hot moccacino."

Seorang pelayan dengan seragamnya meletakkan minuman yang dimaksud di meja, lalu membungkuk dan berjalan menjauhi mereka.

Hening.

Setidaknya biarkan mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing dengan pesanan mereka.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa orang yang mereka maksud sedaritadi adalah sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Hayoooo, tjabe direbutin trio coganzzz nihh. Btw penasaran ga chapt selanjutnya? Eheh.

Maaf kalo kurang panjang, typo, ganyambung, alur kecepetan, etc. karna jujur, aku sendiri baru berani nyoba dunia per-ff-an giniii~ Biasanya cuma baca FF doang dan sekarang aku mau numpain imajinasi aku yang ga seberapa ini buat jadi FF.

Btw ini ff lama dan baru bisa aku lanjutin dan post sekarang. Chapt 1 pendek dulu yaa biar pada penasaran sama selanjutnya kkk~

Karna ini ff lama, aku tau kesalahan masih banyak bgt, jadi mohon kritik/sarannya yayy. Kotak review terbuka selebar-lebarnya!

Mungkin kalian bakal mikir habis ini gabakal ada moment chanbaek gara-gara mereka dipisahin Jongin. Eits, bocoran aja ya. Chapter berikutnya bakal sweet tambah angst. Jadi gausah siapin tisu, karna gabakal ngefeel. Serius.

Don't forget to review, readers-nim. Follow juga biar tau lanjutannya –kalo penasaran- eheh. Saranghae!


	2. Say Hello to Kyungsoo

Sehun mengangkat tangan, tersenyum. Ia menyapa sahabat yang dirasanya sudah jarang ia jumpai itu. Kini, mereka berada di café yang berada di pinggiran kota. Sahabatnya itu pun ikut tersenyum lalu mengambil tempat disamping Sehun.

"Kau bertambah hitam,"

"Wajahmu bahkan lebih datar dari dinding,"

Kalimat pertama setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa. Miris.

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Kemudian yang berkulit lebih gelap mengangkat tangannya, memanggil pelayan café tersebut.

"Berikan aku satu hot moccacino."

Pelayan itu pun mengangguk mengerti lalu pergi, meninggalkan mereka yang kini berdiam diri—sejujurnya Sehun tidak karena dirinya sedang meminum minumannya.

"Seperti biasa kau sendirian,"

Pria yang baru datang itu membuka percakapan, memecah suasana canggung yang tadinya menyelimuti kedua manusia itu.

"Kau juga. Setidaknya kita sama dalam hal ini, Jongin."

Sehun tertawa, miris.

"Tidak. Sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan."

Perkataan Jongin sukses membuat Sehun menyatukan kedua alisnya. Bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud sahabat lamanya itu. Mengerti dengan perubahan wajah Sehun, Jongin mulai menjelaskan.

"Aku mempunyai kekasih. Ah, bukan. Calon kekasih lebih tepatnya. Ia mencintai seseorang yang kubenci. Dan aku tidak akan segan merebutnya dari orang kurang ajar itu."

Sehun mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan itu. Tentunya, ke kekasih idaman Jongin yang dari dulu diidam-idamkan pria berkulit tan itu. Sejujurnya, Sehun juga belum diberitahu siapa wanita yang dimaksud, ehm maksudku manusia—Sehun bahkan tidak tahu berjenis kelamin apa kekasih idaman Jongin.

"Kau kira aku tidak sakit melihatnya bersama kekasih sialannya itu? Aku bersyukur aku tidak sepertimu, Jong. Melihatnya bahagia lebih membuatku bahagia daripada harus mengorbankan perasaannya."

Jongin berdecih, "Jangan berdrama. Tidak lucu,"

"Siapa yang berdrama, hitam?"

Lagi-lagi Jongin berdecih. Ia bingung harus meledek Sehun dengan ledekan apa. Kalau boleh jujur, tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan dari semua yang Sehun miliki. Jongin sukses besar dibuatnya iri.

"One hot moccacino."

Seorang pelayan dengan seragamnya meletakkan minuman yang dimaksud di meja, lalu membungkuk dan berjalan menjauhi mereka.

Hening.

Setidaknya biarkan mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing dengan pesanan mereka.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa orang yang mereka maksud sedaritadi adalah sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Title:**

Our Struggle (Chanbaek)

 **Main Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 **Support Cast:**

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

(cast bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

 **Rating:**

M

 **Genre:**

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini dibuat berdasarkan keisengan semata. Kalo misalnya ada kesamaan, aku minta maaf karna aku sama sekali gapunya niat buat mirip-miripin sama punya orang hehe. Semoga suka dan Happy Reading~~!

 **Summary:**

Rumah adalah kerinduan masing-masing orang yang jauh dari keluarga. Namun, pengusiran Baekhyun dari rumahnya sendiri sudah berhasil membuat Baekhyun benci dengan rumah. Dan ketika ia kembali untuk Chanyeol, masihkah kekasihnya itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Tapi kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? (CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL)

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang bisa mengelak, jatuh cinta itu indah. Terutama ketika tokoh-tokoh didalamnya saling mencintai dan percaya satu sama lain. Terbangun dipagi hari dengan harum masakan yang menggugah selera, dan menemukan sang pujaan hati sedang bergelut dengan masakannya didapur. Belum lagi kencan romantis disetiap malam minggunya. Dimanapun itu, berapapun biaya yang dikeluarkan, pasti akan terasa indah bila bersama orang yang kau cintai.

Ya, itulah ekspektasi tiap orang ketika sedang jatuh cinta. Ekspektasi tentunya memang selalu terlihat indah. Tak ada yang menyukai ekspektasi yang buruk, bukan? Tapi, bagaimana jika ekspektasi buruk yang terus datang menghantui tanpa kita inginkan? Ugh, lebih baik mati saja daripada dihantui bayangan kelam terus menerus tanpa akhir.

Sayangnya, pria jangkung yang sedang menatap langit ini belum ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Bukan, ia duduk dibalkon bukan untuk meloncat dan ditemukan terkapar tak berdaya dilantai dasar. Bunuh diri dengan cara elit saja dia tak mau. Jika Kai mengetahuinya, mau taruh dimana wajah tampannya? Mati hanya karena berpisah dengan cintanya. Cih, spesies pria tampan mana itu?

"Chan"

Oh, itu dia. Pria yang selalu hadir dimimpi basahnya sejak pertama kali mengalaminya. Sedang apa dia memanggil namanya? Ingin memancing Chanyeol untuk menerkamnya?

"Channie~~"

Nada manjanya yang tak dapat dibantah kemerduannya. Membuat setiap pria akan mengalami penyimpangan seksual dalam sekejap jika mendengarnya. Oh, jangan sampai. Biarkan hanya Chanyeol yang mendengar suara manis-yang-seolah-meminta-untuk-diterkam itu.

Park Chanyeol, hentikan pikiran mesummu itu!

"Chanyeol kau mengabaikanku"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah sumber suara, lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia tak bisa tenang jika memikirkan tentang taruhan yang dengan bodohnya ia terima begitu saja. Tidak bisakah mesin waktu milik doraemon dengan sekejap datang dan membiarkannya mengulang waktu? Ia ingin sekali menolak taruhan Kai dan dengan begitu ia dapat ber- _lovey dovey_ -ria bersama pria mungil yang baru saja ia abaikan ini.

"Chan, aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu"

"Apa itu? Mesin waktu?"

Baekhyun mengernyit heran saat dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengucapkan hal yang tak pernah diucapkannya sebelumnya. Apa ini? Chanyeol butuh mesin waktu? Apa ini yang membuat Chanyeol berubah? Tapi… untuk apa mesin waktu itu?

"Kau mengucapkan hal aneh. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Pria jangkung itu menyadari bahwa ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak seharusnya diucapkannya. Yak, Park Chan—babo-Yeol, kau berhasil membuat pria dihadapanmu menatap penuh tanya padamu.

"A-apa? Maksudku, mesin waktu. E-eh, ya.. yang dapat menunjukkan waktu. Ah, jam! Jam tangan, maksudku"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, Chanyeol lagi-lagi terlihat aneh. Dan Baekhyun sadar bahwa keanehan Chanyeol pasti disebabkan oleh dirinya. Tentu saja, Chanyeol yang selama ini terbuka pada Baekhyun—terbuka dalam segala hal terutama pakaian- kini mendadak menjadi seseorang yang tertutup dan tampak sangat berbeda dimatanya. Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jaketnya.

"Kau ingat janji kita beberapa tahun lalu? Saat dimana kau memberikan ini padaku"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat mengeluarkan dua buah cincin yang tampak tak asing dimata Chanyeol. Dengan senyum yang tak luntur dari wajahnya, pria mungil bersurai coklat itu mengambil salah satu dari cincin tersebut lalu memasangkannya pada jari tengah Chanyeol.

"Kau mengatakan padaku jika aku harus memasangkan ini pada jarimu. Tapi dengan bodohnya aku meragukanmu. Dan saat itu kita—"

Chanyeol tersenyum saat menyadari rona merah dipipi Baekhyun.

"—melakukan hal itu untuk pertama kalinya."

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu sambil menyembunyikan rona yang semakin terlihat lucu saat ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"A-aku tak sengaja menghilangkannya dan menemukannya dibawah kasurku. Saat itu kau sudah pergi dan pulang ke rumahmu"

Pria yang lebih tinggi mengernyit heran saat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang mendadak berubah. Nada bicaranya yang sedikit bergetar diakhir, dan mata berair Baekhyun, seakan memberi isyarat bahwa ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Baek?"

Tes

Setetes kristal bening mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Dengan sigap, pria bersurai hitam itu pun menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, mengelus punggung pria mungil itu, lalu membisikkan kata-kata penenang.

"Hsst. Tak apa jika kau tak sanggup menceritakannya padaku. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap menceritakannya,"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menghapus kristal bening itu dari mata indah Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum tulus.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu terjatuh. Menangislah jika itu membuatmu lebih tenang"

Pria jangkung itu kembali menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, berusaha menahan cairan bodoh itu untuk lolos dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Aku akan terus melindungimu, Baek. Jika esok hari kau tidak melihatku, anggap saja sosok Park Chanyeol sudah mati. Tapi tenang saja, sekalipun Park Chanyeol sudah mati, tapi keinginannya untuk melindungi Byun Baekhyun tak akan pernah mati. Karena bagaimanapun, Chanyeol ditakdirkan untuk Baekhyun. Dan begitupun sebaliknya."

Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Aneh, kenapa Chanyeol berkata hal seperti… ia akan meninggalkan Baekhyun?

"Sekalipun mereka tak bisa bersama?"

"Sekalipun mereka tak bisa bersama."

Baekhyun dengan sengaja bertanya dengan harapan Chanyeol akan menjawab seperti, _"Tidak, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pasti akan tetap bersama"_ atau dengan senyuman tulusnya sambil mengecup bibir Baekhyun, lalu berkata _"Kau tak sedang berkhayal kan? Kita akan selalu bersama,"_

Tapi ekspektasi hanyalah tetap ekspektasi.

Tangisan Baekhyun semakin kuat. Bukan, bukan karena teringat akan masa lalunya. Namun, ia menangis karena ia merasa… sosok Chanyeol seakan-akan semakin jauh dan sulit untuk diraihnya.

'Chanyeol.. jika aku memang tak dapat lagi meraihmu, tolong jangan muncul dihadapanku. Jangan membuatku terjatuh.'

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan perasaan ganjil yang mendadak menghantuinya. Hei, ini kamarnya! Bagaimana bisa ia yang semalam jelas-jelas berada dikamar Chanyeol sedang menangis sambil memeluk Chanyeol, kini sedang menatap aneh kesekeliling kamarnya sambil memikirkan hal apa yang kira-kira terjadi semalam. Tapi tak ada yang Baekhyun ingat selain… ia tertidur dipangkuan Chanyeol.

Jangan lupakan mata memerah milik Chanyeol, tampaknya sehabis menangis. Baekhyun pernah membaca disuatu situs, apabila seorang lelaki menangisi seorang wanita— _ugh_ , ganti saja kata ini dengan 'uke', maka pria itu benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus.

Pria mungil itu tersenyum kecil. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat…

Oh, yang benar saja Chanyeol yang membawanya kesini?

Tapi… bagaimana bisa? Apa Chanyeol tak menerima tatapan _ilfeel_ dari kedua orangtua Baekhyun? Kalau tidak… lantas siapa yang mengantar Baekhyun kesini?

Kepala Baekhyun serasa berputar, pusing sekali. Ia terlalu memaksakan memori yang jelas tak diingatnya, untuk datang dan menjelaskan sesuatu padanya. Setidaknya ia butuh penjelasan kenapa dan siapa yang membuat Baekhyun ada di sini.

 _Klek_

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sementara pria yang baru saja membuka pintunya hanya membulatkan matanya lalu berdeham pelan, ia pun memasang ekspresi wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Maaf tapi aku hanya berniat mengambil _flashdisk_ yang tertinggal kemarin"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Dengan pandangan heran, pria itu pun mengambil barang yang dimaksud lalu bergegas keluar.

"Makanlah. Cuci dulu wajahmu, itu terlihat menyeramkan"

Pria itu pun bergegas menutup pintunya dengan cepat, meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam kebingungan yang amat sangat. Baekhyun pun beranjak berdiri lalu memandang wajahnya dicermin. Oh, sangat can—

"ASTAGA. SIAPA YANG MENARUH BOM DIMATAKU?!"

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau yang membukakan pintu untuknya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Syukurlah bukan kedua orangtuanya yang menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol. Bisa-bisa pria malang itu disambut dengan tatapan mengerikan kedua orangtuanya.

"Kau harus bersyukur karena bukan ahjussi dan ahjumma yang menyambutnya"

Ya, dia memang hebat dalam membaca pikiran orang lain sepertinya.

"Terimakasih, Kyung. Kau memang sepupuku yang terbaik"

"Tentu, dan juga tertampan,"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar bualan –menurutnya- Kyungsoo itu.

" _Well_ , terserah kau saja. Kau bahkan lebih cocok dibilang cantik dengan sifat keibuanmu itu"

Pria bermata doe itu menatap Baekhyun tajam, seolah tak menerima sebutan yang baru saja diungkapkan Baekhyun. Oh, ayolah. Dia tampan layaknya pria –normal- lain!

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun polos saat tersadar akan pandangan Kyungsoo yang tak bersahabat.

"Aku belum menyimpang, asal kau tau saja"

"Ya, kau 'belum', bukan 'bukan',"

Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya. Apa ia salah bicara lagi?

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasa gila sekarang. Oh, ayolah, kenapa ia jadi sosok yang mudah jatuh cinta begini?

Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan ini cukup mengganggu kegiatannya. Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada sosok itu dan siapa yang tahu kalau Kyungsoo… juga melakukan kesalahan yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

Tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia terjebak dalam pesona pria yang menggendong Baekhyun semalam.

"Apakah dia Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun?"

"Apa aku menyukai kekasih sepupuku sendiri?!"

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya sudah tak waras, mengingat bahwa pun sudah bertekad pada diri sendiri untuk tak mencintai seorang lelaki. Tapi percayalah, ini diluar dugaannya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat sosok pria yang dengan gagah—menurutnya- menggendong Baekhyun ala _bridal style_ , dan itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo terpana. Tolong katakan jika Kyungsoo gila!

"Kau gila, Kyung?"

Oh, terimakasih.

Tunggu, siapa yang bilang itu tadi?

"Melamun sambil meremas tangan kirimu dengan kuku kananmu. Dasar gila"

Kyungsoo terkejut saat menyadari kuku-kuku yang menempel pada tangannya, lalu memisahkannya, menampilkan kulitnya yang terkelupas.

"Dasar psikopat"

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung saat menyadari pria yang menyebutnya gila itu adalah salah satu tokoh dalam lamunannya. Pria bermata doe itu pun memberi isyarat pria dihadapannya untuk mengambil duduk disampingnya.

"Kau kenapa melakukan hal itu lagi? Sedang bingung eoh?"

"Entahlah, Baek"

"Ceritakan saja padaku,"

Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan senyuman-tak-mengenakkan milik Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yakin, Kyungsoo tidak dapat menceritakan hal itu padanya. Ditandai dengan keraguan pada wajah Kyungsoo.

"Suatu saat aku akan bercerita padamu. Jika aku sudah benar-benar siap."

Benar saja. Lebih baik Baekhyun hanya mengiyakan perkataan Kyungsoo daripada harus menerima 'serangan' Kyungsoo untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ya, Kyungsoo pernah mengalami gangguan kejiwaan.

Hal itu juga yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Tak apa dia tak mau bercerita, toh nyawanya tak akan melayang.

"Baek. Kalian saling mencintai, ya?"

Baekhyun menoleh saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bertanya tentang hal itu. Ah, paling hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan, pikir Baekhyun.

"Aku… dengan Chanyeol?"

"Iya"

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi keadaan tak memungkinkan jadi aku tak mungkin memaksakan keadaan dan meninggalkan kalian semua, bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. "Sudah berapa lama?"

"Hm?"

"Sudah berapa lama kalian saling mencintai?"

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun heran mengapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menjadi ingin tahu begini. Namun, lagi-lagi Baekhyun meyakinkan pada dirinya untuk tetap berfikir positif dan berfikir bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Sekitar 5 tahun lebih."

Baekhyun memilih untuk menjawab seadanya. Sungguh, jika ia bertanya akan sangat serba salah. Ia takut Kyungsoo akan meninjunya dan berkata, _"Aku hanya bertanya, tidak boleh?"_ Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan menunggu kira-kira apa kata yang akan diucapkan pria bermata doe itu selanjutnya.

"Oh"

Pria bersurai coklat itu mengernyit heran saat hanya mendengar jawaban _"Oh"_ dari lawan bicaranya. Ia pikir, Kyungsoo akan melayangkan pertanyaan selanjutnya. Seperti, bagaimana ia hidup di Amerika, atau bagaimana rasanya berjauhan dengan orang yang kau cintai. Ini sungguh aneh.

Tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun hanya dapat meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tetap berfikir positif.

.

.

.

.

"Kau, jangan pernah muncul dihadapannya."

" _Sampai kapan?"_

"Sampai ia benar-benar mencintaiku,"

" _Apa maksudmu? Hei, ini benar-benar tak a—"_

 _Klik!_

Sambungan terputus, sementara pria yang memutuskan sambungannya itu hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Dan benar saja. Setelah Kai berjalan ke dalam café, ia menemukan sosok yang terus memenuhi pikirannya hingga saat ini. Kai pun berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu sedang melamun hingga tak menyadari kedatangan Kai. Pria berkulit tan itu pun menggoyangkan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun, memberinya isyarat untuk menatap Kai.

"Kai?"

"Kau baik-baik saja di rumahmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kai, "Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku. Tunggu, darimana kau tahu bahwa aku—"

Kai memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk menghentikan ucapannya yang kemudian dituruti oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu, Baek. Jadi, jangan segan meminta pertolongan padaku, mengerti?"

"Tapi… bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu bisa"

Baekhyun masih belum puas dengan jawaban Kai. Ia rasa ini masih belum masuk akal. Kai hanyalah teman sekelasnya selama masa-masa sekolah dulu, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan apapun pada Kai.

"Kalau kau bertanya mengapa, jawabannya ada di sini"

Kai mengangkat tangan kanan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya ke dada kiri Kai. Baekhyun yang masih belum paham hanya mengernyit saat tangannya dibawa Kai untuk menyatu dengan tangan Kai.

"Aku… menyukaimu, Baekhyun. Tinggalkan Chanyeol, karena dia hanya bisa menyakitimu,"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia baru saja mengingat satu fakta jika ia tidak salah ingat, Chanyeol adalah sahabat Kai. Tapi bagaimana bisa Kai mengatakan hal semacam ini? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan… menjatuhkan sahabatnya sendiri?

Pria mungil itu menarik tangannya dari pegangan Kai, ekspresi wajahnya masih sama. Raut bingung masih tetap terpampang diwajahnya, namun kali ini bercampur rasa terkejut. Dengan gugup, pria bersurai coklat itu pun mulai memberanikan membuka mulutnya.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa, aku akan tetap mencintai Chanyeol."

"Benarkah? Sekalipun ia menyakiti dan meninggalkanmu?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, sepintas terbayang akan perkataan terakhir Chanyeol sebelum dirinya terbangun dikamarnya.

" _Aku akan terus melindungimu, Baek. Jika esok hari kau tidak melihatku, anggap saja sosok Park Chanyeol sudah mati."_

"D-dimana Chanyeol sekarang? Dimana dia, Kai?"

"Tentu saja dia sudah meninggalkanmu"

Kai tersenyum miring sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun hanya mundur menjauhi sosok tan yang tampaknya berniat buruk kepadanya.

" _Tapi tenang saja, sekalipun Park Chanyeol sudah mati, tapi keinginannya untuk melindungi Byun Baekhyun tak akan pernah mati."_

"K-Kai… t-tunjukkan padaku… dimana C-Chanyeol"

Kai tetap berjalan mendekati Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman _evil_ -nya, membuat Baekhyun semakin terpojokkan. Tolong, siapapun tolong Baekhyun!

"Kai-ssi! Hmmph—"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menghindar dan berteriak meminta pertolongan, bibirnya sudah ditahan oleh bibir Kai yang melumatnya penuh nafsu. Tak dapat dipungkiri, tenaga Kai sangat kuat. Membuat Baekhyun sama sekali tak mampu mengelak. Meskipun hatinya sungguh ingin menolak semua perlakuan Kai.

Terutama ketika pria berkulit tan itu mulai menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun, mencubit _nipple_ milik Baekhyun dari luar, dan mulai membuka perlahan kancing baju Baekhyun. Tak lupa Kai meninggalkan beberapa jejak dileher Baekhyun.

"Kaihh hentikanhh"

"Oh, kau bahkan menikmatinya, baby,"

" _Karena bagaimanapun, Chanyeol ditakdirkan untuk Baekhyun. Dan begitupun sebaliknya."_

"Chanhh. Chanyeolh,"

"Bodoh, ia sudah meninggalkanmu, Baek."

" _Sekalipun mereka tak bisa bersama?"_

" _Sekalipun mereka tak bisa bersama."_

 _Brukkk_

Entah kekuatan darimana, Baekhyun berhasil membuat Kai tersungkur dilantai. Bodohnya ia karena terlalu frustasi, ia bahkan melupakan kemampuan hapkido-nya.

"Ck, kau cukup kuat ya,"

Baekhyun yang masih mengatur nafasnya hanya terdiam sambil mencari kemana sekiranya ia dapat kabur. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun berlari ke arah yang dirasanya aman, menghindar dari Kai sebelum ia terbangun kembali.

 _Grep_

"Mau kemana, manis?"

Baekhyun hanya membulatkan matanya saat melihat senyuman _evil_ milik Kai lagi. Baekhyun baru ingat jika kemampuan karate Kai juga diatas rata-rata, mengingat bahwa ia mengikuti ekstrakulikuler karate di sekolah dulu dan menjadi salah satu perwakilan sekolah untuk mengikuti lomba karate.

Tapi tak ada waktu untuk itu, tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan masa lalu bodoh itu.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau fikir akan semudah ini, hm?"

 _Bugh_

 _Brukk_

Baekhyun terdiam mematung saat menyadari bahwa tak ada tangan yang menahannya lagi. Kai sudah tersungkur dilantai, dan Baekhyun yakin bukan dialah pelakunya. Pria mungil itu pun menoleh dan menemukan—

"Hyung! Lari, cepat!"

Baekhyun berlari dengan cepat, menjauhi Kai yang mulai memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri. Namun pergerakan Kai tampaknya sudah ditahan oleh sang pelaku-penghalang-rencananya.

"Aku baru tahu sahabatku sebodoh ini"

"S-sehun?"

"Ya, aku Oh Sehun. Dan jangan harap kau dapat menyebutku temanmu setelah ini. Bodoh"

Kai tertawa, miris. Ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya itu salah. Tentu, siapa manusia waras yang merasa itu perbuatan yang benar? Asal kalian tahu saja, Kai masih waras, namun kewarasannya seakan terbakar oleh… obsesi.

Dan Kai tentunya tidak akan membiarkan rencananya gagal secepat ini.

.

.

.

.

Siapapun yang melihat Baekhyun, pasti akan mengira bahwa pria mungil itu baru saja mengalami pemerkosaan.

Walaupun kenyataannya begitu.

Baekhyun sungguh terlihat malang. Dengan rambutnya yang berantakan, bibir yang memerah dan membengkak, tanda berwarna merah keunguan yang terpampang jelas dari leher hingga bahu mulusnya, dan kemeja yang ia gunakan pun hampir terlihat sebagai kemeja tak layak pakai.

Terimakasih untuk pria albino yang berada dihadapannya kini.

" _Hyung_ , lain kali jangan bertemu pria lain tanpa sepengetahuanku"

"Tapi ini berbeda, Sehun. Kami bertemu di dalam sebuah café dan ia menyapaku sebagai teman lama. Tentu aku balas menyapanya dan ia melakukan hal itu. Semua terjadi begitu saja,"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Sungguh, ini terjadi diluar dugaannya. Sehun pikir, Kai hanya sekedar merebut kekasih dari pria—yang diceritakan Kai di café beberapa hari lalu- tersebut. Tapi siapa sangka jika pria tan itu juga melakukan hal semacam itu dan yang lebih parahnya… ini terjadi pada Baekhyun, _hyung_ sekaligus dimana hatinya berlabuh.

Tentu saja Sehun merasa sangat amat marah.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Chanyeol _hyung_?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Sejauh ini tak ada masalah, kecuali pernyataan bodoh Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun merasa tak tenang begini.

"Kenapa bukan Chanyeol _hyung_ yang menyelamatkanmu?"

"Apa?"

"Entahlah, Chanyeol _hyung_ melihatmu hampir diperkosa begitu dan ia malah menghubungiku. Itu sebabnya aku datang"

Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Bagaimana tidak, ia dan Chanyeol sedang tidak terjebak dalam sebuah masalah sekalipun itu masalah kecil layaknya pasangan pada umumnya.

"Sebenarnya.. Chanyeol mengatakan hal aneh malam itu, lalu aku terbangun dipagi hari dan berada dikamarku. Setelah itu aku tak pernah melihat Chanyeol hingga saat ini,"

Sehun terlihat sedikit berfikir, kemudian tersenyum menenangkan pada Baekhyun. Ia pun mengelus pundak Baekhyun.

"Mungkin Chanyeol _hyung_ sedang berada dalam masalah. Jangan takut, _hyung._ Masih ada aku,"

Pria albino itu membusungkan dadanya bangga, kemudian tertawa kecil. Baekhyun pun ikut tertawa dibuatnya.

" _Hyung_ , kau terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Rapikan penampilanmu, ganti pakaianmu. Aku akan mengambilkan _hyung_ pakaianku yang kecil"

Baekhyun pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

'Sekalipun kau benar-benar tak terjangkau oleh pandanganku, aku akan terus mencintaimu, Chan. Sekalipun itu membunuhku, aku akan terus mencintaimu. Seperti yang kau katakan, Chanyeol ditakdirkan untuk Baekhyun, dan begitupun sebaliknya.'

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuh diranjang miliknya. Pandangannya tertuju pada langit-langit kamar, namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Kyungsoo yakin jika pria yang saat itu dilihatnya sungguh tak asing.

Entah dimana ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol—kekasih sepupunya, tapi Kyungsoo yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau ia pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Pandangan Chanyeol, raut wajah paniknya, kesedihan yang disembunyikan. Entah Kyungsoo yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan, atau memang itu ekspresi yang benar-benar ditampilkan olehnya. Pria bermata doe itu benar-benar yakin kalau ia pernah mengenal Chanyeol dengan sangat dekat sebelumnya.

Tentunya keyakinan itu pun bukan tanpa sebab. Ia tak pernah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sebelum Chanyeol datang hanya dengan menggendong Baekhyun ala _bridal style_ dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terpesona.

Jadi, ia yakin bila pernah mengenal Chanyeol sebelumnya, dan tentunya pernah menyukai pria jangkung yang entah kenapa mengisi hatinya akhir-akhir ini. Tak mungkin ia memikirkan sosok itu sedalam ini jika ia baru saja melihatnya.

Lelah berperang dengan batinnya sendiri, Kyungsoo pun bangkit dari tempatnya saat ini, lalu berniat untuk mencari kegiatan yang sekiranya dapat ia lakukan diwaktu luang ini.

 _Tok tok tok_

Kyungsoo menoleh saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu, pertanda seseorang akan bertamu. Tentu saja bertamu, Baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya dan akan pulang jika hari sudah mulai gelap, dan kedua orangtua Baekhyun sedang sibuk bekerja. Kyungsoo pun berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membukanya.

 _Cklek_

"C-Chanyeol?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

Pria bermata doe itu hanya menghela nafasnya, mungkin Chanyeol juga tak mengingat siapa dirinya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk berbohong.

"Baekhyun yang menceritakannya. Masuklah, tapi maaf Baekhyun belum pulang,"

"Tak apa, aku tak berniat untuk bertemu Baekhyun sekarang"

"Lalu?"

"Kau."

Entah kenapa jantung Kyungsoo mulai berdetak diatas rata-rata. Hei, Kyung, sadarlah. Mungkin ia berniat untuk memberitahu padamu tentang Baekhyun.

"Tolong jangan katakan pada Baekhyun jika aku datang ke sini, aku hanya ingin memberitahu padamu jika Baekhyun dalam keadaan bahaya. Tolong tetap jaga dia dan jangan biarkan dia pergi sendiri."

Benar saja, tentang Baekhyun.

Oh, bodohnya kau, Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kenapa bukan kau saja yang menjaganya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum memaksa. Oh, astaga. Kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar yakin jika ia pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Senyuman memaksa milik Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kenapa tersenyum memaksa begitu?"

Pria jangkung yang berada dihadapan Kyungsoo mengernyit heran. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo tahu jika ia sedang tersenyum memaksa? Sebelumnya tak ada yang pernah bisa membedakan senyuman tulus dan memaksa miliknya… kecuali Baekhyun.

"Aku butuh beberapa penjelasan darimu"

Chanyeol mulai menghela nafasnya, menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami satu persatu. Anehnya, tak ada diantara mereka yang menyadari bahwa sedaritadi mereka hanya berdiri tanpa merasa lelah.

"Kau bodoh."

"Memang, karena itu aku meminta bantuan padamu untuk—"

"Kau bodoh dalam segala hal"

"Maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Ia pun mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Yang pertama, kau seharusnya tidak dengan mudah menerima taruhan bodoh itu. Yang kedua, kau memberi Baekhyun harapan lalu membuangnya begitu saja—"

"Aku tak pernah berkata bahwa—"

"DIAM! Aku belum selesai bicara, Yeol!"

Entah kenapa Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Biasanya, ia akan membantah lalu berkata, _"Kau siapa? Berani-beraninya membentak seorang Park Chanyeol."_ Namun kali ini, entah kenapa reaksinya hanya terdiam saja. Entah ia yang benar-benar penasaran dengan perkataan Kyungsoo, atau penasaran dengan.. siapa sebenarnya sosok yang sedang berbicara dihadapannya kini.

"—yang ketiga, kau seharusnya mempertahankan Baekhyun sekalipun itu mengancam dirimu. Dan yang keempat… entahlah, tapi kurasa aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

BINGO!

"Aku juga sedang berfikir siapa kau sebenarnya. Kau hafal denganku dan itu sudah membuatku curiga padamu"

"Hei, kenapa hanya menjawab pernyataanku yang itu?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, ia pun tersenyum pada pria dihadapannya.

"Terimakasih. Tapi kumohon kau juga turut membantuku dalam hal ini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Ia kemudian menutup pintu saat memandang punggung Chanyeol yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berbalik lalu menghela nafasnya. Satu masalah lagi, siapa itu pria bermata doe yang tadi menyambutnya? Baekhyun tak pernah bercerita tentangnya. Dan bodohnya, ia lupa menanyakan nama pria itu.

" _Kau, jangan pernah muncul dihadapannya."_

" _Kau seharusnya mempertahankan Baekhyun sekalipun itu mengancam dirimu"_

Pria jangkung itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa ia dihadapkan dengan pilihan sesulit ini? Jika ia disuruh memilih, tentu ia akan memilih ibunya. Tapi yang benar saja, tak mungkin ia membiarkan Baekhyun sengsara hanya karena ia mementingkan kepentingannya? Melihat Baekhyun yang hampir diperkosa Kai saja sudah membuat Chanyeol panik setengah mati. Asal kalian tahu, itu baru langkah awal, garis bawahi itu. Bagaimana jika… Kai benar-benar memaksa Baekhyun dengan cara kasar untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun?

Chanyeol merasa bahwa Kai benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Ia merasa perjuangannya akan berakhir sia-sia. Bagaimana tidak, menunggu selama bertahun-tahun itu cukup melelahkan. Lelah hati, lelah mata, lelah berfikir. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Chanyeol cukup menyesali perbuatannya. Kenapa tidak dari dulu ia membawa kabur Baekhyun dan kemudian dapat hidup bahagia hanya berdua?

" _Hyung.._ "

Chanyeol menoleh saat menyadari bahwa ia tak sendirian, lalu sedikit mengembangkan senyumnya saat menyadari siapa sosok yang berada dihadapannya. Syukurlah Chanyeol memang tak mengunci kamar apartemennya jadi ia tak perlu berfikir keras tentang bagaimana Sehun mendapatkan _password_ kamarnya.

"Terimakasih telah menyelamatkan—"

"—aku tak membutuhkan terimakasihmu, _hyung_. Aku hanya butuh penjelasanmu"

"Tentang?"

"Baekhyun _hyung_. Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Entahlah, sulit menjelaskan segalanya. Percuma saja dijelaskan, toh waktu tak akan kembali. Chanyeol hanya tertawa miris mengingatnya.

"Kau gila, _hyung_? Kau bahkan tertawa sendiri"

"Ya, aku gila"

Pria jangkung itu menatap Sehun dengan senyuman bodohnya, menampakkan bahwa ia memang sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kalian butuh berbicara"

"Apa? Kalian?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian berhasil dibuat terkejut saat menyadari bahwa Sehun tidaklah sendiri.

Ada pria mungil yang sedaritadi berada dibelakang Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya mampu terdiam sambil menatap pria mungil dihadapannya. Entah bagaimana ia menjelaskan pada Baekhyun. Yang jelas, ia tak memiliki waktu lagi untuk berfikir alibi yang cocok, jadi—

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

—ia harus mengkhianati dirinya sendiri.

"Tentunya bertemu denganmu"

Baekhyun tersenyum—terpaksa- saat Chanyeol menanyakan hal yang tak sepantasnya ditanyakan oleh sepasang kekasih. Oh, apakah status mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang? Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu.

Semua terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan, terlalu sulit untuk dijalani.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang menahan rindu yang mendalam. Lihatlah betapa bodohnya Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam sambil mengatur nafas yang semakin sulit untuk diatur.

Sejujurnya, Sehun benci keadaan ini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka untuk berbicara empat mata. Terimakasih untuk Sehun.

"A-apa… alasanmu berubah?"

"Aku.. berubah?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, lelah. Apakah Chanyeol terlalu bodoh untuk tak menyadari perubahan dirinya sendiri? Ataukah dengan sengaja ia berbalik bertanya karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa?

"Kau berubah, Chan."

"Tidak, aku tak berubah"

Masih dengan jawaban yang sama. Baekhyun sukses besar dibuatnya sakit setengah mati. Dengan perlahan, ia menyingkap syal yang digunakannya, lalu setengah dari kemeja yang digunakannya. Menampakkan leher hingga bahu Baekhyun yang tadinya mulus, kini dipenuhi tanda, yang tentunya Chanyeol sendiri tahu dari siapa.

"Kau bahkan hanya terdiam saat aku ingin diperkosa begini"

Chanyeol berusaha menahan tangannya mati-matian. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk mendiami Baekhyun begini. Tapi ini demi kebaikan Baekhyun, demi kebaikan mereka bersama.

"Kau bodoh, Chan. Aku hampir mati diperkosa dan kau hanya menatapnya dan menyuruh orang lain untuk menyelamatkanku"

Baekhyun mulai meneteskan air matanya. Kristal bening itu keluar tanpa diduganya, membuat Chanyeol semakin sulit mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

"Tak apa, tapi aku bahkan lebih memilih mati diperkosa daripada mengetahui satu fakta bahwa kau lebih memilih untuk menonton pemerkosaan didepanmu lalu menghubungi orang lain untuk menolongku. Aku lebih memilih kau tidak menghubungi Sehun saat itu, bahkan jika aku diperkosa, aku akan mencoba menerima semua itu. Toh kau saja tak mempedulikan a—"

Chanyeol menahan bibir Baekhyun, menutupnya dengan kedua bibirnya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan Chanyeol. Sungguh, ini diluar dugaannya. Chanyeol benar-benar tak dapat mengontrol dirinya dan ini sangat mengganggu rencananya.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya saat menyadari bahwa Baekhyun hampir saja kehabisan nafasnya. Ia pun menopang wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Pria jangkung itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang sialnya semakin bertambah menggemaskan setiap harinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya kalau aku akan terus melindungimu?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kau tahu kunci sebuah hubungan?"

"Kepercayaan"

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu mengelus surai coklat milik Baekhyun. Pria jangkung itu pun mendudukkan dirinya dan Baekhyun ke sebuah sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu cukup jalani saja. Jika kita memang ditakdirkan bersama, kita pasti akan dipertemukan dikehidupan yang selanjutnya. Jika tidak, cukup kenang masa-masa indah kita berdua. Cukup dikenang, jangan terlalu berharap, Baek"

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun masih belum puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Pertanyaan yang selama ini hinggap dikepalanya adalah… apa alasan Chanyeol menjauh darinya?

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya sambil menahan dirinya untuk menanyakan hal itu. Chanyeol tak pernah mengungkitnya, jadi ia pikir ini adalah privasi Chanyeol. Mungkin saja ini masalah keluarga Chanyeol, jadi Baekhyun tak diperbolehkan untuk mengetahuinya.

Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun penasaran.

"Wah, ternyata masih berani juga. Mesra sekali ya"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat menyadari siapa sosok yang dengan tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Bagaimana dia tahu jika Baekhyun ada di sini?

Habislah riwayat Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~!

Finally, chapter 2 selesai juga hihi.

Uuu, maaf ya readers-deul lagi asik-asiknya bayangin chanbaek malah aku datengin si PHO kkk~

Tapi kan kalo gaada dia gaseru, thanks for Jongin deh wkwkw.

Disela-sela UTS, masih nyempetin diri buat nulis. Jadi maaf kalo rada aneh, efek UTS kali ya XD

Makasih banyak yang review dichapter kemarin, yang fav sama follow juga. Semoga suka ya sama chapter ini—walaupun ini chapter ga ada gregetnya deh kayanya.

Thanks a lot~ Don't forget to review, hargain aku hehe. Kalo banyak yang review jadi semangat nulis, beneran deh. Jadi biar cepet update direview ya~

Saranghae~~!


	3. Apart Chanbaek and Reveal the Past (1)

"A-apa… alasanmu berubah?"

"Aku.. berubah?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, lelah. Apakah Chanyeol terlalu bodoh untuk tak menyadari perubahan dirinya sendiri? Ataukah dengan sengaja ia berbalik bertanya karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa?

"Kau berubah, Chan."

"Tidak, aku tak berubah"

Masih dengan jawaban yang sama. Baekhyun sukses besar dibuatnya sakit setengah mati. Dengan perlahan, ia menyingkap syal yang digunakannya, lalu setengah dari kemeja yang digunakannya. Menampakkan leher hingga bahu Baekhyun yang tadinya mulus, kini dipenuhi tanda, yang tentunya Chanyeol sendiri tahu dari siapa.

"Kau bahkan hanya terdiam saat aku ingin diperkosa begini"

Chanyeol berusaha menahan tangannya mati-matian. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk mendiami Baekhyun begini. Tapi ini demi kebaikan Baekhyun, demi kebaikan mereka bersama.

"Kau bodoh, Chan. Aku hampir mati diperkosa dan kau hanya menatapnya dan menyuruh orang lain untuk menyelamatkanku"

Baekhyun mulai meneteskan air matanya. Kristal bening itu keluar tanpa diduganya, membuat Chanyeol semakin sulit mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

"Tak apa, tapi aku bahkan lebih memilih mati diperkosa daripada mengetahui satu fakta bahwa kau lebih memilih untuk menonton pemerkosaan didepanmu lalu menghubungi orang lain untuk menolongku. Aku lebih memilih kau tidak menghubungi Sehun saat itu, bahkan jika aku diperkosa, aku akan mencoba menerima semua itu. Toh kau saja tak mempedulikan a—"

Chanyeol menahan bibir Baekhyun, menutupnya dengan kedua bibirnya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan Chanyeol. Sungguh, ini diluar dugaannya. Chanyeol benar-benar tak dapat mengontrol dirinya dan ini sangat mengganggu rencananya.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya saat menyadari bahwa Baekhyun hampir saja kehabisan nafasnya. Ia pun menopang wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Pria jangkung itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang sialnya semakin bertambah menggemaskan setiap harinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya kalau aku akan terus melindungimu?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kau tahu kunci sebuah hubungan?"

"Kepercayaan"

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu mengelus surai coklat milik Baekhyun. Pria jangkung itu pun mendudukkan dirinya dan Baekhyun ke sebuah sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu cukup jalani saja. Jika kita memang ditakdirkan bersama, kita pasti akan dipertemukan dikehidupan yang selanjutnya. Jika tidak, cukup kenang masa-masa indah kita berdua. Cukup dikenang, jangan terlalu berharap, Baek"

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun masih belum puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Pertanyaan yang selama ini hinggap dikepalanya adalah… apa alasan Chanyeol menjauh darinya?

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya sambil menahan dirinya untuk menanyakan hal itu. Chanyeol tak pernah mengungkitnya, jadi ia pikir ini adalah privasi Chanyeol. Mungkin saja ini masalah keluarga Chanyeol, jadi Baekhyun tak diperbolehkan untuk mengetahuinya.

Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun penasaran.

"Wah, ternyata masih berani juga. Mesra sekali ya"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat menyadari siapa sosok yang dengan tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Bagaimana dia tahu jika Baekhyun ada di sini?

Habislah riwayat Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

Our Struggle (Chanbaek)

 **Main Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 **Support Cast:**

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

(cast bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

 **Rating:**

M

 **Genre:**

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini dibuat berdasarkan keisengan semata. Kalo misalnya ada kesamaan, aku minta maaf karna aku sama sekali gapunya niat buat mirip-miripin sama punya orang hehe. Semoga suka dan Happy Reading~~!

 **Summary:**

Rumah adalah kerinduan masing-masing orang yang jauh dari keluarga. Namun, pengusiran Baekhyun dari rumahnya sendiri sudah berhasil membuat Baekhyun benci dengan rumah. Dan ketika ia kembali untuk Chanyeol, masihkah kekasihnya itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Tapi kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? (CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL)

 **Notes:**

-Beberapa part yang di _italic_ adalah flashback.

-Maaf atas beberapa kesalahan kata, ejaan, _etc._

-Author notes dipart terakhir tolong dibaca, gamsahabnida.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

Sesungguhnya, Sehun merasakan kejanggalan saat mengingat raut wajah Chanyeol yang sulit diartikan. Ia yakin, Chanyeol benar-benar sedang dalam masalah. Belum lagi tentang –mantan- sahabatnya, Kai. Sehun benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa Kai melakukan hal setega itu? Setahunya, Kai bukanlah orang yang egois. _Well,_ mungkin sebelum mengenal Baekhyun. Mengabaikan rasa penasarannya tentang Chanyeol, Sehun pun berusaha mengingat perkataan Kai. Yang tentunya ia harapkan dapat membantunya menyatukan kedua pria –bodoh- itu.

Masih sambil memfokuskan diri ke arah jalanan, Sehun spontan menginjak rem mobilnya lalu membulatkan matanya.

" _Aku mempunyai kekasih. Ah, bukan. Calon kekasih lebih tepatnya. Ia mencintai seseorang yang kubenci. Dan aku tidak akan segan merebutnya dari orang kurang ajar itu."_

Terimakasih untuk ingatannya yang kembali.

.

.

.

.

Sore yang indah dibandingkan sore-sore sebelumnya. Di mana langit yang semakin gelap, awan menutupi matahari yang bahkan belum saatnya untuk meninggalkan tempatnya. Suara petir yang menyambar-nyambar, seakan-akan menjadi melodi yang memiliki irama tak menentu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, butiran air mulai membasahi dedaunan, lalu mengalir ke batang, kemudian turun ke tanah. Semakin lama semakin deras, membuat siapapun akan berlari ke dalam rumah, atau menyelamatkan pakaiannya yang ternoda oleh butiran-butiran air itu.

Tapi menurut Baekhyun, semua ini sangat menyenangkan.

Pria manis bersurai coklat itu bahkan telah menganggap hujan seperti sahabatnya sendiri. Di mana ia akan merasa tenang hanya dengan mendengar suaranya, dan merasakan dinginnya tubuh saat diterpa air hujan.

Baekhyun pernah melihat disebuah situs, kecintaan terhadap hujan adalah sebuah gangguan kejiwaan. Tapi, siapa peduli? Toh, jiwanya akan lebih terganggu tanpa adanya butiran-butiran air ini. Baekhyun bahkan berpikir bahwa ia hampir gila, sebelum tetesan air membasahi tubuhnya. Rasanya menenangkan.

Pria mungil itu menutup kedua matanya, wajahnya menghadap langit. Ia menghela nafasnya, mencoba melupakan sejenak masalah dan keganjilan yang dirasakan hatinya. Tapi nihil, Baekhyun malah mengeluarkan kristal bening dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Ingin rasanya ia melupakan sejenak semua masalahnya, tapi yang ada malah rasa sesak yang kian memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Chanyeol… hiks"

Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Baekhyun jika Chanyeol akan mengusirnya. Ini sangat sangat sangat sakit. Baekhyun terus menangis sesenggukan dibawah derasnya aliran hujan, sebelum ia merasa hujan tiba-tiba berhenti. Pria mungil itu pun membuka matanya dan terkejut saat menyadari siapa pelaku yang mengganggu malam indahnya bersama air hujan.

"C-Chan?" lirih Baekhyun, hampir tak terdengar.

"Kau ini masih sama saja. Ayo masuk, jangan membuatku khawatir begini,"

Demi derasnya air hujan, Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol sedang menahan tangis sekarang. Nada bergetar yang didengarnya sudah membuatnya yakin bahwa pria dihadapannya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat menyadari Chanyeol yang mulai basah terkena air hujan. Payung yang dibawa olehnya ternyata hanya cukup menampung satu orang, dan dengan sengaja Chanyeol memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun segera memeluk Chanyeol, membuat pria jangkung dipelukannya hanya mampu terdiam. Pria yang lebih kecil sengaja menjatuhkan payung yang Chanyeol bawa, membuat keduanya yang tadinya basah kini menjadi semakin basah.

Biar saja seperti ini, biarkan perasaan mereka masing-masing menghangat. Sebentar saja.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun, menuntun pria mungil itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan tangan mereka yang masih saling bertautan.

Setelahnya, Chanyeol pun mengangkat Baekhyun ala _bridal style_ , membuat Baekhyun semakin menyipitkan matanya karena terkena cahaya lampu. Pria jangkung itu pun menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya secara perlahan, kemudian mengecupi wajah pria mungil itu. Tak ada satu _inchi_ pun yang lolos dari bibirnya.

Baekhyun mendesah tertahan, sementara Chanyeol mulai menggerayangi kaus dalam Baekhyun, kecupannya turun perlahan ke leher mulus Baekhyun, membuat beberapa tanda di sana.

" _Tolong, lakukan saja Chan.. jangan berhenti"_

"Eunghh,"

Pria yang lebih mungil hanya menutup kedua matanya, menikmati segala perlakuan Chanyeol yang sejujurnya sangat ia rindukan selama kepergiannya. Tangan Baekhyun melingkar di leher Chanyeol, sesekali menekan kepala pria diatasnya.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai berani masuk ke celana milik Baekhyun, mengelus milik pria mungil itu, dan sesekali tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun yang hanya mampu mendesah nikmat. Pria mungil bersurai coklat itu pun menarik surai Chanyeol, mengarahkan bibir mungilnya ke bibir tebal milik Chanyeol. Kemudian bibir keduanya menyatu kembali, masih dengan tangan Chanyeol yang menyentuh bagian bawah Baekhyun dan tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar dileher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa sangat panas. Sudah lama ia tak melakukan hal ini dan tentu saja ini membuatnya lebih cepat terangsang. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol segera membuka celana milik Baekhyun, dan melepaskan pakaian dalam milik pria mungil itu. Perlahan, ia membuka kancing Baekhyun satu persatu, membuat dada Baekhyun terekspos begitu saja dan memancingnya untuk segera memasuki pria dihadapannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum memandangi tubuh indah Baekhyun yang anehnya tak pernah berubah keindahannya. Ia pun mengernyit heran saat menyadari raut wajah kesal milik Baekhyun.

"Kenapa, Baek?"

"Kau tak adil!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah sepenuhnya _naked_ dan kau bahkan masih berpakaian lengkap!"

Baekhyun mengerucut lucu, sementara Chanyeol tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

"Kalau begitu bukakan milikku"

Yang lebih mungil mengangguk, kemudian mulai melakukan apa yang diperintah oleh Chanyeol. Sebelumnya, ia mengelus milik Chanyeol dari luar, menggigitnya, membuat sang empunya mendesah tertahan. Baekhyun terkikik melihatnya.

"Kau membangunkan singa tidur, eoh?"

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol segera menyingkirkan pakaian yang menutupi tubuhnya. Hingga tak tersisa sehelai benang pun diantara mereka.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun, kemudian mengecup bibir pria mungil itu dengan lembut. Jari-jarinya mulai diarahkan ke depan lubang anal Baekhyun, namun tangannya ditahan oleh pria mungil itu.

"Langsung saja. Aku sudah sangat merindukan adik kecilmu"

"Adik kecil katamu?"

"Oh ya, adik jumboku. Aku merindukanmu"

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti yang disambut oleh senyuman puas milik Chanyeol.

"Katakan jika ini terasa sakit,"

Chanyeol menyesakkan miliknya perlahan, sedikit kagum karena milik Baekhyun masih sama sempitnya. Atau bahkan bertambah sempit?

Baekhyun menutup matanya sambil menahan sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Tak tega menatap wajah kesakitan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. Sungguh, ia pun amat tersiksa.

"Aku akan menghentikannya. Maafkan aku, Baek"

Pria yang berada di bawah membuka matanya perlahan, lalu tersenyum teduh kemudian mengelus pipi Chanyeol.

"Lanjutkan saja, Chan. Aku merindukan ini semua"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Kau bisa melampiaskannya padaku,"

Perlahan, Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Pria jangkung itu meraup bibir Baekhyun, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun kembali menutup matanya, membalas lumatan Chanyeol, sambil menarik rambut pria jangkung dihadapannya. Sesekali menekan jari-jarinya pada leher milik Chanyeol, meninggalkan beberapa goresan di sana. Sampai pada akhirnya…

 _Jleb_

"Ahhh"

Chanyeol mengerang nikmat. Sudah sejak lama ia merindukan lubang anal milik Baekhyun yang hanya dapat digantikan dengan permainan solonya. Kini, ia benar-benar dapat merasakan 'surganya'. Lubang anal Baekhyun yang entah mengapa semakin sempit, kini menjepit miliknya. Membuat Chanyeol tak tahan dan segera menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Eunghh"

Tak dapat dipungkiri, rasa sakit itu masih saja ada. Namun, Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkannya. Apalagi ketika bibir Chanyeol yang mulai turun ke leher jenjangnya, meninggalkan bercak-bercak kemerahan yang ia yakini pasti akan sangat terlihat esok hari.

"Ahh Channnh!"

Baekhyun semakin menekan kepala Chanyeol saat milik Chanyeol sudah mencapai titik ternikmatnya. Saat-saat inilah yang Baekhyun sukai, membuatnya ingin terus menerus dihajar oleh penis jumbo Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum puas saat menyadari miliknya sudah mencapai titik ternikmat milik Baekhyun. Ia pun menghujam lubang anal Baekhyun semakin cepat, yang tentunya membuat pria dibawahnya mendesah nikmat.

"CHANNHHH AHHH NGHH"

"Terus, Baek. Sebut namaku ahh"

"CHANNHH YEOLLHH LEBIHH CEPAATHH"

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan Baek"

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya, membuat desahan Baekhyun semakin keras. Ini begitu nikmat, dan Chanyeol tak ingin menghentikan semua ini.

"Akuhhh duluannhh"

"Tunggu ahh Baek"

 _Crot_

"Ckck, terlalu cepat"

Baekhyun sudah terkulai lemas, sementara Chanyeol masih semangat menghujam lubang anal Baekhyun dengan kasar. Pria jangkung itu pun mencoba memancing kembali pria mungil dibawahnya. Digenggamnya milik Baekhyun, kemudian ia melakukan _handjob_ pada penis mungil Baekhyun—yang dalam genggamannya sampai tidak terlihat lagi. Tak hanya itu, Chanyeol melakukan gerakan _in-out_ -nya sambil menciumi tengkuk Baekhyun, membuat sang empunya lebih bebas untuk mendesah. Dan tentunya, usaha Chanyeol berhasil.

Baekhyun kembali 'bangun'.

"Yeahhh Channnhhh"

"Baekhhh"

"Ahh aku bisa gilahhh. Terushh lebih cepathhh ohh"

"Ohh kenapa tambah sempit saja ahh"

Peluh membasahi kedua pria yang sedang saling menghangatkan tersebut. Namun, belum ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol yang akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Akuhh keluarhh. AHHH"

Bukan, itu bukan Chanyeol. Itu—lagi-lagi- Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau terlalu cepat, Baek?"

"Kau saja yang terlalu lama!"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan miliknya, kemudian membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun.

" _Doggy?_ "

"Bukan. 71"

Baekhyun sedikit berfikir saat membayangkan bagaimana posisi 71, sebelum akhirnya menyadari kalau 71 dan _doggy_ itu sama saja.

"Sama saja!"

Pria yang lebih mungil membuat posisi menunggingnya, menampilkan lubang analnya yang tentunya sangat menggoda.

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol segera memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang anal Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun kembali mendesah kesakitan.

"Uh, baru saja kumasukkan, ternyata masih saja sempit. Maafkan aku"

"Tak apa. Lanjutkan, jangan menunda klimaksmu!"

Chanyeol kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya, sementara Baekhyun hanya menahan nikmat sambil menggigit bibir bawah miliknya.

"Ahhh disanahh"

Seolah sudah sangat hafal letak titik ternikmat milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol dengan cepat menemukannya. Kemudian kembali menggerakkan miliknya dengan kasar. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau bermain lembut dan menyiksa diri sendiri? Asal kalian tahu, mereka benci bermain lembut.

"Ahhh Chanhhh ohhh"

"Baek ahh ini nikmat"

"Gerakkan terushhh Chanhhh"

"Jangan ahh menjepitnya kau ahh menyiksaku ahhh"

"Milikmuhhh yang terlaluhh besarhh"

Semakin dekat dengan klimaksnya, Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya, sesekali memukul bokong milik Baekhyun.

"Baekhhh akuhh—"

"Akuhh juga Channhhh"

 _CROTT_

Baekhyun klimaks untuk ketiga kalinya, sedangkan Chanyeol baru saja mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Chanyeol menahan posisi mereka, begitupun Baekhyun, membiarkan seluruh sperma milik Chanyeol memenuhi Baekhyun.

Setelahnya, Chanyeol mengambil posisi disamping Baekhyun yang juga sedang berbaring. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah, kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain sembari melemparkan senyumnya masing-masing.

"Terimakasih, Baek"

"Aku juga berterimakasih. Terimakasih telah menungguku"

"Maafkan aku karena membiarkanmu pergi"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, sambil menahan air matanya yang mulai mendesak untuk keluar. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian mengenakan kembali pakaiannya, disusul oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku—"

"BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu, kemudian membulatkan matanya.

"KAU DENGAN—, AH KAU! BUKANKAH SUDAH KUKATAKAN UNTUK TAK MENEMUI ANAKKU LAGI? DAN APA YANG BARU SAJA KALIAN LAKUKAN? AISH, MENJIJIKKAN!"

"Eomma, aku—"

"AKU TAK PERNAH MEMILIKI ANAK YANG MENYIMPANG"

"Ahjumma, aku minta maaf."

"TAK ADA GUNANYA MEMINTA MAAF!"

"Tapi eomma aku mencintai Chanyeol."

"PERSETAN DENGAN CINTA. INI AIB, MEMALUKAN!"

Baekhyun semakin membulatkan matanya, kemudian jatuh terduduk, tak menyangka ibunya mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Butiran kristal mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, butiran-butiran itu mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Ahjumma—"

"Kau diam saja! Kau yang merusak masa depan anakku!"

"Ahjumma boleh membenciku. Tapi tolong jangan membenci Baekhyun."

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya, menyamakan tingginya dengan Baekhyun, kemudian memeluknya.

"Baekhyun hanya butuh kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya, dari ahjumma dan ahjussi"

Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Kau lihat? Dia menyukai hal seperti ini. Ahjumma seharusnya mengerti betapa kesepian Baekhyun saat ahjumma dan ahjussi tak ada di rumah."

"Kau tahu apa soal—"

"Tentu aku tahu, banyak. Bahkan lebih banyak dari yang ahjumma tahu"

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk berdiri, kemudian merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"Sayangi Baekhyun, ahjumma"

Nyonya Byun hanya terdiam, berusaha memproses kata-kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol. Kemudian wanita itu tersenyum miring.

"Tapi aku butuh satu syarat"

"Apa itu?"

"Jauhi Baekhyun. Maka aku akan memberinya kasih sayang sebagai orangtua"

Chanyeol sedikit membulatkan matanya, sambil masih mencoba menetralisir perasaannya. Ia pikir, Nyonya Byun akan berkata hal seperti, _"Baiklah, kalau begitu beri aku bantuan untuk menyayanginya. Cintai dia sepenuh hatimu"_ atau semacamnya.

Sungguh, tak sesuai harapannya. Hati Nyonya Byun benar-benar sekeras batu.

Pria jangkung itu pun tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengangguk. Baekhyun terkejut, lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Chan..?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Baik, jika itu yang membuat ahjumma menghargai Baekhyun. Aku akan melakukannya"

"Ingat. Jangan sekalipun aku melihatmu bersama anakku"

"Tentu, ahjumma"

Nyonya Byun kemudian berbalik, meninggalkan kedua pria yang sedang menahan sakit luar biasa.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam, berusaha mencerna perkataan kedua orang dihadapannya. Ia benar-benar tak habis fikir. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menuruti hal itu begitu saja?

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, kemudian mengecup kening pria mungil dihadapannya.

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih untuk segalanya. Jaga kesehatanmu,"

"Chanyeol…"

Baekhyun terisak, wajahnya memerah. Ia memeluk Chanyeol, yang kemudian dibalas pria jangkung itu sambil mengelus surai coklat milik Baekhyun.

"Aku akan terus melindungimu, Baek. Jika esok hari kau tidak melihatku, anggap saja sosok Park Chanyeol sudah mati. Tapi tenang saja, sekalipun Park Chanyeol sudah mati, tapi keinginannya untuk melindungi Byun Baekhyun tak akan pernah mati. Karena bagaimanapun, Chanyeol ditakdirkan untuk Baekhyun. Dan begitupun sebaliknya."

Baekhyun tersenyum, miris.

"Sekalipun mereka tak bisa bersama"

Seolah mengalami _deja vu,_ Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol. Tak peduli jika bahu Chanyeol yang bergetar kini semakin basah oleh air mata.

Mereka hanya ingin menghabiskan saat-saat terakhir mereka bersama.

.

.

.

.

Satu _hot frappucino_ menjadi teman sore Chanyeol saat sedang melamun begini. Di satu sisi, Chanyeol merasa apa yang dilakukannya sudah benar, mengingat Baekhyun yang selama ini tak mendapat perhatian dari kedua orangtuanya. Jadi, ia rasa memilih jalan ini bukanlah hal buruk. Namun, disisi lain Chanyeol merasa menjadi orang bodoh karena tak mempertahankan dirinya untuk tetap bersama Baekhyun. Kalau saja dia egois, mungkin kini ia sudah melarikan diri dan sedang bahagia bersama Baekhyun. Tapi ia harus berfikir panjang. Perusahaan ibunya sudah diujung tanduk dan jika Kai menyentuhnya sedikit saja, bisa saja perusahaan ibunya akan terjatuh. Chanyeol begitu hafal dengan ibunya yang mudah cemas, ia takut jika ibunya akan mengancam bunuh diri lagi.

"Jadi kau sudah menjauhinya?"

Chanyeol menutup matanya, lagi-lagi Baekhyun. Bisakah pertemuan Chanyeol dan Kai sekali saja tidak membahas Baekhyun? Chanyeol rasanya sesak sekali, terutama ketika mengingat bahwa ia telah memiliki kesepakatan dengan Ny. Byun perihal Baekhyun.

"Park?"

"Sudah, kau tenang saja. Baekhyun milikmu,"

Chanyeol tersenyum—memaksa. Oh, ayolah, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengatakan hal sebodoh itu? Ingin rasanya ia menghukum bibirnya saat itu. Namun ia teringat, kalau dirinya memang tak akan pernah bisa bersama dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku memegang ucapanmu, Park."

Chanyeol rasanya ingin mati saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo rasa, ia mengenal tempat ini. Namun entah mengapa, ia tak kunjung menemukan dimana kini ia berada. Hal yang terakhir diingatnya adalah ketika ia pergi menemui Baekhyun dan tidak menemui keberadaannya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Pria bermata doe itu terkejut saat menyadari siapa sosok yang kini mendekatinya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya, Kyungsoo. Ini Chanyeol"

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Dan apa tadi? Chanyeol mengetahui namanya?

"Aku menemukanmu tertidur di kursi taman. Cuaca mendingin jadi aku membawamu ke rumah. Jangan kaget"

"Bukankah kau tahu rumah Baekhyun?"

"Aku memiliki sedikit masalah dengan Ny. Byun"

"Masalah a—"

"—dan kau tak perlu mengetahui hal itu"

Pria yang lebih kecil hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Jangan-jangan masih sama seperti masalah yang dulu. Tapi, bukankah kemarin Chanyeol masih berani datang ke rumah? Kenapa sekarang tidak?

"Orang bilang, kau akan merasa sangat mencintai seseorang saat kehilangan dia"

"Hah?"

"Dan saat ia masih berada disekitarmu, kau tak menyadari kalau kau sangat mencintainya. Dan dengan bodohnya kau menyia-nyiakannya dan mencintai orang lain"

Sungguh, Kyungsoo merasa tak asing dengan perkataan yang baru saja Chanyeol ucapkan. Sebenarnya apa yang Chanyeol ketahui tentang dirinya? Kenapa hanya Kyungsoo yang tak mengingatnya?

"Kau pasti sedang bertanya-tanya mengapa aku mengatakan hal itu. Atau kau bahkan sudah tahu, hm?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mendekati wajah Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tahu apa? Aku bahkan tak mengingat apapun tentang kita"

"Tentu, kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit—"

"— _jiwa"_ tambah Chanyeol dalam hati.

Kyungsoo masih tak mengerti. Ia memang pernah mengingat kalau ia pernah dirawat di rumah sakit. Tapi sungguh, ia merasa seperti mengenal sosok Chanyeol, walaupun sesungguhnya ia tak tahu siapakah Chanyeol itu.

.

.

.

.

" _Yeol, aku menyukai dia"_

 _Chanyeol hanya terdiam saat menatap pria yang ditunjuk oleh pria bermata doe dihadapannya. Yang benar saja, dia terlalu bodoh atau apa. Sampai-sampai tak menyadari perasaan Chanyeol._

" _Kau sangat dekat dengannya, bukan? Tolong sampaikan salamku padanya"_

" _Ya. Ayo pulang. Aku akan menyampaikannya saat ekstrakulikuler nanti, Soo"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk girang sambil meraih tangan Chanyeol. Keduanya berjalan beriringan ditemani hangatnya mentari sore._

" _Kyungsoo-ya"_

" _Ne?"_

 _Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo, menggenggamnya._

" _Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah kekasihku"_

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Maafkan aku, Yeol. Aku menyukai Kai sunbaenim dan aku tak bisa memaksakan perasaanku padamu"_

" _Baiklah"_

 _Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, kemudian menghela nafasnya. Mungkin meraih Kyungsoo begitu sulit, Kyungsoo sulit bahkan tak dapat diraih. Jadi sebesar apapun usahanya, Chanyeol rasa tak akan berhasil._

" _Kyungsoo, bagaimana jika aku pergi?"_

 _Kyungsoo menoleh, lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

" _Bagaimana jika aku tak kembali?"_

 _Tap_

 _Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, ia mulai menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan herannya. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Chanyeol?_

" _Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan, Yeol"_

" _Sudahlah lupakan saja. Toh, kau memang tak pernah mengerti"_

" _Aku sudah sangat mengerti tentangmu"_

" _Bohong"_

" _Tentu, aku sangat memahamimu, Yeol. Kau sahabat terbaikku"_

 _Sahabat…_

 _Satu kata, dengan beribu rasa yang menusuk ulu hati._

 _Tak apa, Chanyeol mengerti._

 _Chanyeol mengerti, seharusnya ia tak pernah memendam rasa ini pada Kyungsoo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hyung_ , berhenti melamun"

"Aku tidak melamun"

Baekhyun menampilkan senyuman terpaksanya sambil menatap pria yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri. Mereka sedang menghabiskan sore hari bersama-sama, berniat untuk membuat Baekhyun melupakan masalahnya sejenak. Tapi nihil, sulit untuk membuat Baekhyun melupakan sosok Chanyeol.

" _Hyung,_ apa kau tahu alasan mengapa Chanyeol _hyung_ menghindarimu?"

"Karena orangtuaku tidak menyukainya?"

"Selain itu, apa kau tahu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Jujur saja, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Chanyeol kepadanya yang semakin lama semakin membuat tanda tanya besar dikepala Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol menghindarinya bukan tanpa alasan, mengingat bahwa Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak memperjuangkan dirinya dihadapan kedua orangtuanya.

Itu sangatlah aneh bagi Baekhyun.

Dimana sosok Chanyeol yang pada awalnya adalah sosok pejuang yang tak akan pernah menyerah apabila sudah bertekad kuat. Baekhyun tahu itu, terutama ketika mengingat tentang cerita Chanyeol tentang cinta pertamanya yang baru dapat ia lupakan ketika dirinya bertemu dengan Baekhyun, sosok yang dapat membantunya melepaskan cinta pertamanya. Dari cerita Chanyeol saja, Baekhyun sudah tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah sosok yang setia.

Dan tentunya ini juga hal yang membuat Baekhyun berfikiran aneh.

Bagaimana jika… Chanyeol ternyata telah menemukan kembali cinta pertamanya?

"ARGHHH"

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" _Hyung,_ kau tak apa?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun tersenyum, memaksa.

Ini mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi Baekhyun sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang Sehun ketahui tentang Chanyeol dan masa lalunya. Tapi tentu saja itu hal yang wajar bagi seorang yang belum mengetahui masa lalu kekasihnya bukan?

"Sehun…"

"Ya, _hyung_?"

"Kumohon, jujurlah padaku"

Sehun mulai memfokuskan pandangannya pada Baekhyun, mendengarkan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

"Apa kau… mengetahui tentang masa lalu Chanyeol?"

Pria yang lebih tinggi mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba memahami kemana arah pembicaraan pria mungil yang menatapnya penasaran kini. Masa lalu Chanyeol? Orangtuanya? Teman lamanya? Sekolahnya? Atau… cinta per—

"Cinta pertamanya, maksudku"

Oh, benar.

Sehun tentu tahu benar siapa pria yang membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya kini. Tentu saja, Sehun telah menjadi teman Chanyeol sejak sekolah dasar, dan hal itu sudah cukup membuat Sehun mengetahui beberapa fakta tentang Chanyeol.

"Sehun?"

"E-eh… tidak _hyung._ Chanyeol _hyung_ tak pernah bercerita tentang cinta pertamanya padaku"

 _Maaf, hyung…_

 _Aku hanya tak ingin… melukaimu._

.

.

.

.

 _Andai saja Sehun diberi satu permintaan, maka ia akan meminta cintanya terbalas._

 _Ya, menyukai seseorang tanpa rasa yang sama dari orang yang disukai menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa seseorang benci jatuh cinta. Terlebih ketika sosok yang kau sukai terus berada disekitarmu, membuatmu jelas sulit untuk melupakannya. Maka memendam sendiri rasa cinta dalam waktu yang lama pun menjadi salah satu pilihan yang harus dijalani pria berkulit pucat yang kini sedang memandangi pujaan hatinya kini._

" _Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Hei, pertandingannya dimulai beberapa menit lagi,"_

 _Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, salah tingkah._

" _Besok aku pulang, kau tak ingin mengatakan beberapa kata perpisahan mungkin?"_

" _Apa? Pulang?" beo Sehun._

 _Raut wajah Sehun berubah seketika, tak rela ditinggal oleh sang hyung. Sementara pria dihadapannya hanya mengangguk kecil._

" _Aku sudah terlalu lama di sini. Ya, kecuali kalau kau mau bertaruh denganku"_

" _Bertaruh?" beo Sehun, lagi._

" _Ya, bertaruh. Jika kau memenangkan pertandingannya, maka aku akan mengundur kepulanganku ke Busan sekitar seminggu lagi. Setelah itu tak ada pengunduran, aku juga masih bersekolah."_

 _Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sehun segera mengangguk semangat._

" _Tapi jika kau kalah, maka hyung akan pulang malam ini,"_

 _Sehun sedikit berpikir, mengingat bahwa lawannya kali ini memang cukup sulit untuk dikalahkan. Namun, pria jangkung itu segera mengangguk semangat dan bertekad pada dirinya sendiri untuk memenangkan taruhan ini._

" _Kau punya percaya diri yang baik,"_

" _Tentu"_

 _Mereka kembali larut dengan pikiran masing-masing, sebelum kemudian Sehun membuka percakapan._

" _Hyung, jika kau diberi satu permintaan, apa yang akan kau minta?"_

" _Satu?"_

" _Ya, satu,"_

 _Pria mungil yang berada dihadapan Sehun kini hanya mengerutkan keningnya sambil berpikir._

" _Aku ingin di halaman rumahku terdapat kebun stroberi"_

 _Sehun tersenyum kecil, lalu mengacak rambut pria dihadapannya. "Kau hyung-ku tapi kau bahkan membuatku gemas melihatmu"_

" _Hei, aku bukan anak kecil"_

" _Yang menggemaskan tidak selalu anak kecil, Baekki hyung. Kau bahkan lebih imut daripada anak kecil sekalipun,"_

" _Aish!"_

 _Baekhyun—pria yang sedaritadi memenuhi pikiran Sehun- hanya memukul lengan Sehun pelan. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian melirik jam miliknya._

" _Kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat? Hyung, lihat saja. Aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini untukmu."_

 _Kemudian Sehun berlari untuk bersiap-siap, memastikan dirinya siap untuk memenangkan pertandingan kali ini._

.

.

.

.

Belum genap seminggu Chanyeol tak melihat sosok Baekhyun, rasanya ia ingin mati saja.

Baekhyun seolah-olah menjadi nafas Chanyeol, salah satu alasan hidup Chanyeol hingga saat ini. Maka dari itu, pilihan yang dipilihnya kali ini rasanya menjadi pilihan terberat yang dijalani seumur hidupnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun sama saja dengan meninggalkan hal terindah dalam hidupnya. Melupakan Baekhyun sama saja dengan melupakan kenangan terindah dalam hidupnya. Mungkin hidupnya akan kembali terasa hampa, tanpa sang pujaan hati yang selalu menemaninya kala sedih dan senang. Mungkin ia harus kembali menjalani kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja, tanpa ada kehadiran sosok yang dapat diajak untuk berbagi masalah bersama, tanpa sosok yang seharusnya pernah berdiri bersama dengannya didepan altar sambil mengucapkan beberapa kalimat ikatan untuk berjanji sehidup dan semati.

Mungkin seharusnya Chanyeol menyerah saja. Ya, menyerah pada keadaan, menyerah pada situasi buruk yang tak kunjung berakhir.

 _Slash_

Untuk apa ia hidup jika alasan untuk bahagianya sebentar lagi akan mencintai orang lain?

 _Srrrr_

Untuk apa ia hidup jika separuh nafasnya pun kini sulit untuk ia raih?

 _Slash_

Bukankah lebih baik jika ia meninggalkan semuanya? Bukankah akan lebih baik jika semua terjadi tanpa ia ketahui?

Lagipula pada akhirnya ia tak akan bersama cintanya juga.

 _Srrrrr_

"YAK! CHANYEOL!"

.

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun tersenyum saat Sehun berhasil memenangkan pertandingan. Dengan bangga, Sehun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, yang lalu dibalas dengan senyuman manis milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun memberi isyarat pada Sehun bahwa ia akan pergi ke toilet sebentar._

 _Seusai menuntaskan hasratnya, Baekhyun pun keluar dari toilet. Tak ingin berlama-lama, pria mungil itu sedikit berlari._

 _BRUGH_

" _M-maafkan aku"_

 _Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat menyadari genangan air yang terbentuk karenanya. Dengan takut, pria mungil itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, mendapati tatapan seorang pria jangkung yang tampaknya asing, sedang menatap horror kepadanya—entah memang menatap horror atau hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja._

 _Pria jangkung yang lumayan—ehm- tampan, dengan kening bercucuran keringat. Oh, jangan lupakan lengan basahnya, dan juga bibirnya yang terbuka sedang mengatur nafasnya, menambah kesan seksi pada pria yang beberapa waktu lalu baru saja tanpa disengaja ditabrak oleh Baekhyun._

" _Kau baru saja menjatuhkan minumku"_

 _Baekhyun bergegas mengambil botol air minum yang terjatuh yang tentunya tak lagi terisi. Kemudian ia berlari menjauhi pria jangkung itu sambil membawa botol kosong tersebut, tanpa menghiraukan panggilan pria tersebut. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun kembali dengan membawa botol kosong yang kini telah terisi penuh, kemudian menyodorkannya pada pria jangkung yang kini menatapnya heran._

" _Terimakasih telah mengisinya kembali. Kukira kau salah satu penggemarku yang gemar mengambil botol kosong bekas bibirku,"_

 _Pria yang lebih mungil menyatukan alisnya, heran. "Percaya dirimu cukup tinggi. Tapi maaf, aku hanya memenuhi permintaan maafku,"_

" _Ya, tapi kau cukup lucu. Jadi—"_

 _Baekhyun menoleh, sementara pria jangkung dihadapannya hanya menyodorkan tangan kanannya._

" _Park Chanyeol, kapten tim basket. Aku memang baru saja kalah, tapi percayalah ini hanyalah… uhm, ini bukan hari keberuntunganku,"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum menampakkan gigi ratanya, membuat Baekhyun tertawa tertahan, namun ia tetap menyodorkan tangannya, menyambut tangan milik Chanyeol._

" _Byun Baekhyun, bukan siswa di sini atau dikota ini. Aku hanyalah siswa dari kota Busan yang sedang berlibur."_

 _Chanyeol sedikit mendecak saat mengetahui bahwa pria dihadapannya bukanlah dari kota Seoul—entah kenapa ia sendiri pun tak tahu._

" _Hanya mengunjungi sekolah ini? Atau memang ada seseorang yang kau kenal di sini?" tanya Chanyeol._

" _Oh Sehun, anak dari teman eomma-ku. Kau mengenalnya?"_

" _Dia sahabatku."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk paham, namun kemudian ia kembali membuka mulut saat teringat sesuatu—_

" _Oh ya, bicara tentang Sehun, tadi dia bermain sangat baik."_

 _Sepertinya Chanyeol mulai bisa membaca pikirannya._

" _Entah faktor apa, tapi Sehun sedaritadi benar-benar sangat berkonsentrasi."_

 _Baekhyun tertawa kecil saat mengingat taruhan yang ditawarkannya pada Sehun. "Aku baru saja bertaruh dengannya."_

" _Benarkah? Taruhan seperti apa?"_

" _Jika ia memenangkan pertandingan, maka aku akan berada disini lebih lama. Namun jika ia kalah, aku akan pulang malam ini."_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, sementara Baekhyun tersenyum kecil._

" _Dia anak yang memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, namun ia dapat membuktikannya padaku dengan memenangkan pertandingan ini."_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk, lagi. Tentunya Chanyeol sudah tahu bagaimana Sehun. Namun ada suatu hal yang sedikit mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol sangat yakin akan hal ini. Ia sungguh yakin kemenangan Sehun kali ini bukan tanpa alasan, tentunya alasan khusus yang hanya Sehun sendiri yang tahu. Chanyeol pun cukup mengerti tentang karakter Sehun yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Ia yakin, benar-benar yakin, Sehun menyukai Baekhyun._

 _Dan mulai detik ini, Sehun secara tidak langsung menjadi saingannya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hayoooo, flashback udah pada ketahuan sedikit demi sedikit. Udah pada dapet nggak gambarannya? Atau emang kurang ngefeel? Kkkk. Terus Chanyeolnya kenapa tuh? Author juga penasaran nih. Hayo, ada yang bisa tebak?

Btw mianhae kalo malah jadi kaya sinetron banget wkwk, aku cuma ngikutin alur yang ada di otak dan tiba-tiba muncul begini(?).

Maaaaaf late update bangett, soalnya author lagi sibuk-sibuknya ujian-tugas-ujian-tugas. Dan seminggu menuju UN, wish me luck, readersnim, hehe.

Masih ada yang niat baca enggak nih? Atau jangan-jangan pada bosen, capek nunggu? Yah, jangan dong ya? I'm sorry, aku usahain part selanjutnya bakal update asap!

So, as always, I need your review, readers-deul. Butuh banget review sebagai semangat biar bisa update chapter selanjutnya _as soon as possible_. I promise you!

Gamsahabnida!

Xoxo.


End file.
